I will dare
by Angel2510
Summary: Story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. James takes on a dare that changes everything.LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as Sirius at a gay bar and sex blackmail! Fun story that hopefully will keep you reading. COMPLETED!
1. Playing Dirty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic now.

****

Chapter One: Playing Dirty

The Hogwarts station was crowded as usual, full of bustling students, ready for their first day of school. Among them were two young men, starting their last year at Hogwarts.

One was Sirius Black. Although naturally intelligent Sirius chose to rely on his natural abilities rather than work to achieve his goals. He was confident and popular which resulted in him becoming the biggest womaniser Hogwarts ever seen, with more 'girlfriends' than the rest of the male population put together. Born witty and sarcastic Sirius was often in trouble, which created his undeniable Bad Boy image.

With dark brown hair that flopped elegantly into his blue eyes and a tanned and toned body, men envied him and girls loved him. He often thought of himself as gifted.

The second boy was slightly shorter with glossy black hair that always looked gorgeously ruffled. He had deep brown eyes and always wore a cocky grin that showed his pearly white teeth. His name was James Potter and his was best friends with Sirius Black.

Like Sirius his was confident and lusted after. With his effortlessly high grades and his Quidditch talent he could have any girl he wanted, and he always proved it.

The two friends stood waiting for their follow Marauders before they boarded the train. They had been waiting for 5 minutes when Sirius, being Sirius had got bored five minutes ago. Rolling his smoky eyes and again glancing at his watch, he let out a huge sigh, obviously trying to tell James that he was getting impatient. James ignored him scanning the crowd for Remus and Peter, when they finally arrived.

Sirius breathing a sigh of relief and annoyance, glared at the new arrivals.

'So where have you to been?' he asked eyeing them accusingly.

'Sirius since when did you become my mother,' replied Remus Lupin mildly.

'Ha bloody ha,' answered Sirius as they boarded ' the train is about to leave. We thought we were going to have to go without you.'

Finding a empty compartment the four friends sat down together, ready for the journey ahead. Lupin had already got out a book and began to read as the train moved out of the platform and to Hogwarts.

'I think this years going to be good. James is head boy and can therefore dock points from Slytherin, I grew even more gorgeous over the summer and now I even have some more fantastic games for our entertainment over this year,' announced Sirius happily. Lupin looked up from his book warily, not liking the sound of Sirius's new games.

'What kind of games?' he asked cautiously.

'Stuff like truth or dare,' he answered, looking around at their blank faces. ' It's a muggle game!'

As Sirius began to explain the rules of truth or dare the compartment doors slid open to reveal a young girl of 17 with long red curly hair and electric green eyes framed with long black eyelashes. Her name was Lily Evans and although beautiful, was a complete prude, and would rarely let a boy within 10 foot of her. The Marauders all looked at her expectantly.

'Potter I've just been told that you're the new head boy so you need to know about the arrangements. As head girl I've just issued commands to the prefects so that's taken care of, but you need to know that as head boy and girl we share a separate resistance to the rest of our house. I'll inform you of it's location when we get to Hogwarts,' she said without, it seemed, taking a breath.

'Uh ok,' said James smiling, glancing at her slim body. Noticing his stare she scowled and exited the compartment. James stared at the place she had just been with a look of longing on his face.

'You can to far better than Lily Evans, James,' said Sirius snapping James back to reality. 'Ok she's hot, but she's a complete bitch and doesn't let any man touch her.'

'Yea but that's kind of a turn on. At least I'll know that I'm the only one who can be close to her,' he answered. He wasn't even sure himself why he liked her. He could have any girl he wanted and often did, but Lily was the only girl to resist him. She was his obsession.

'But she would never let you get close to her,' spoke Lupin apologetically.

'She would if I put on the James charm,' quipped James, grinning wildly with his eyes glittering.

'Might I remind you that the James charm hasn't really worked well on her for the last 6 years,' laughed Sirius, knowing that he had a point. James had been trying to get Lily for a while now but she always resisted his advances.

'Yea well I haven't been using them properly,' said James sulkily when suddenly Sirius's eyes lit up with an idea.

'Well I dare you to then,' he said triumphantly.

'Huh,' grunted James looking at Sirius as though he was mad. Sirius sighed.

'You know, the muggle game. I dare you to do something so you've got to it and I've dared you so ha!' Sirius exclaimed. James grinned again. He liked a challenge.

'Ok fine. I'll seduce Lily into bed in a week and you have sleep with five girls by next week without getting a slap,' said James happily.

'FIVE! WITHOUT getting a slap. Your kidding. That's impossible,' gaped Sirius.

'Too late, it's a dare,' James replied cockily. Lupin groaned to himself. He could just see where the week was going. Lots of people were going to get hurt but James nor Sirius apparently didn't seem to care.

'Fine, I'll do it,' said Sirius.

'Game on,' said James.

To be continued………

Please review I need to know whether to continue!


	2. Game On

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'A Flight of Passion'.

****

Chapter Two: Game on

'One down,' announced Sirius happily, climbing off the train at Hogwarts.

'What?' asked James heaving his trunk onto one of the nearby carriages for the last leg of the journey to Hogwarts.

'Uh my dare,' he replied as though he was speaking to a five year old, following James aboard the large black carriage.

'Wait. What. You've slept with one girl already?' James asked, amazed.

'Well yea. Why did you think I was in the toilet for so long?' he muttered sitting next to James on the carriage. James shrugged. To be honest James didn't even notice that Sirius had gone at all. He was too busy planning operation 'Seduce Lily'. Despite this he still had no idea how he was going to get her in bed by the end of the week. She detested him. Suddenly he regretted the all pranks he had pulled on her.

'Who was it anyway?' asked Lupin with mild curiosity, who sitting opposite them.

'Dunno,' replied Sirius screwing up his face trying to remember her name. 'Uh she was from Hufflepuff, a fifth year I think. Um Alice-no, uh Amy-Annie uh Anna…Annab.. Annabel! Yea that's the one. It was Annabel,' he stated triumphantly while James and Lupin looked at him in amazement.

'You were with her only like 5 minutes ago. How can you not remember her name?' exclaimed James in wonder. James had known Sirius for 6 years but he still never ceased to amaze him.

'I don't bother with small talk,' he answered, smiling broadly at his friends.

'Obviously,' laughed James, dodging a hit from Sirius. After he had recovered he continued. 'So how was she?'

'Ok I guess. She was really nervous and fidgety, if that's even a word.' Sirius replied recalling the events that had taken place in the toilet as the carriage came to a stop on the Hogwarts grounds.

'Anyway enough about me. Do tell, how are you going to get Miss Fridged Evans into bed?' Sirius said loftily as he clambered out the carriage. However suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks as a short girl, with long brown hair and blue eyes stepped in front of him. She smiled shyly at Sirius. She must of only been 15. Then James realised that the girl must be Annabel.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time Sirius?' she said twiddling her fingers. The look on Sirius's face was comical. It was a look of pure horror. Sirius never liked to be tied down especially when he had a dare to perform. How was he going to sleep with four other woman if he was going out with someone. Just as he was about to reject her, she interrupted him.

'I always knew my first time would be with someone special,' she murmured glancing up at him cutely. Sirius's mouth dropped open. 'First time' he mouthed silently with a look of utmost amazement on his face. He couldn't believe that this 15 year old girl gave her virginity to him in some train toilets.

'Uh- I - um,' he stammered his eyes wide with shock. By this point James and Sirius behind him were clutching their stomachs in silent laughter oblivious all the students that were milling past.

'Don't worry it doesn't matter. I'll have to go and see Professor McGonagall. She says I can always talk to her about my feelings,' she replied sweetly. Sirius couldn't believe it. He was being blackmailed by a 15 year old. He had to go out with her or she would report to McGonagall about what happened in the toilets. He was trapped. How was he going to sleep with four other people if he had a girlfriend. He sighed. He would have to cheat on Annabel.

'Ok yes. I'll go out with you,' he answered flatly. Annabel squealed and ran off to inform her friends in the entrance hall obviously boasting that she had Sirius all to herself.

'Bad luck Padfoot,'said James through his laughter, patting him on the back. 'I take it your going to cheat on her?'

'Well yea,' replied Sirius hoarsely 'I don't have a choice. I've got to do my dare.'

'Blackmailed by a 15 year old,' said Lupin shaken his head. 'Shameful!'

All Sirius could do was glare.

After the enjoyable feast in the Great Hall James was being led to the Head's dormitories by Lily. Walking behind her enabled him to get a good look at her ass as she led the way. He smiled.

Turning around to glance at him she frowned.

'What's so funny Potter?' Lily asked.

'Nothing. And just call me James will you,' he replied with a shy smile. To his amazement she smiled back, revealing rows of shiny white teeth.

'Ok. You can me Lily,' she said. James was amazed on how quickly they were bonding. Who'd of thought all I have ever had to do to make her talk to me was talk to her rationally.

'Ok were here,' she announced, breaking the awkward silence. Uttering the password they walked through a large hidden tapestry and into a cosy common room.

'The boys dormitories are up there,' she said nodding towards a small staircase at the rear of the small room.

'Uh yea thanks. I just want to say thank you for acting so maturely to me, especially after what I've done to you in the past,' said James his mind flashing back to previous years and the pranks he and the rest of the Marauders pulled on her. Although he found it amusing at the time, the guilt had caught up with him and he was generally sorry.

'It's ok,' she muttered with a strained smile trying and failing to act like his immature acts in the past hadn't hurt her. Noticing this James frowned.

'What we did to you wasn't that bad was it?' he asked softly. This surprised Lily. There was genuine compassion in his voice and he seemed concerned. Shaking off the new warm feelings she was having for James she replied no, more coldly than she intended to. Instantly his face fell. He hadn't truly meant to hurt her.

'It's ok James. It's in the past. I can tell you've changed for the better. Or at least I hope you have,' she murmured uneasily. His drastic change was frightening and she was surprised at herself for forgetting all the pain that he caused her so quickly. Lily realised it was because for the first time, he looked vulnerable. His cocky, confident attitude had disappeared and all that was left was a lost but very good looking boy.

'Thanks that means a lot,' he said smiling, so different to his cocky grin.

He didn't really need to lie and deceive Lily for he was feeling sorry for what he had done in the past and he was surprised that things were going so well. Deciding that he shouldn't go any further tonight he began to make his way to the stairs, a smile on his face. The dare was going well when suddenly Lily's voice sounded behind him.

'What happened to you over the summer?' she asked lightly suspiciously. Although he seemed different, Lily knew only to well that he might be lying. She wasn't ready to give him her trust just yet, despite her undeniable growing attraction to him.

'I grew up,' he said simply.

Lily hoped that was true because unnatural feelings had started coming to her and she wanted to act upon them. But she knew that if she did she would properly get hurt. Well we will see, she thought. She began planning tomorrows activities hoping to discover James true intentions. This is going to be fun, she thought……..

To be continued……..

Next chapter is 'flight of passion' plz read and review!


	3. The Flight of Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter ' The Truth Hurts.' I try to update every day but I can't guarantee anything. More Sirius next chapter.

By the way this is kind of a mushy chapter.

OOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter Three: The Flight of Passion

As Lily led in her large empty bed that night, thoughts of James drifted unwillingly into her subconscious: How it would feel to run her hands through his ruffled hair, how it would feel to be pressed up against his warm body on this cold night.

Lily sighed. As hard as she tried she couldn't get the new fuzzy thoughts of James out of her confused mind. She didn't understand what was going on. Before, any thoughts she had of James was associated with anger and hatred and now, although she had only been around her for a day, she was growing fluffy (couldn't think of any way to describe it) feelings towards him.

If only she could go and clamber into his bed and feel his strong arms wrap around her. On this dark icy night, with the absence of her friends and family, Lily felt very much alone.

Thinking of this depressing fact caused her eyes to glaze over and began to prick with tears. Her friends were in a separate dormitory, somewhere else in the castle and therefore James was the only person she had. She wasn't sure whether to feel sad or happy about this.

Realising this was the perfect opportunity to see if he truly cared for her, she clambered out her bed, exposing her near naked body to the cold breeze. Her body instantly began to shiver as a wave of icy air hit her. Letting go of the tears she had been holding back they began to streak down her flawless face in hot trickles. Crying and shivering she made her way slowly across the deserted hall to James door. Giving it three soft taps she strained her ears, listening for activity inside.

Tapping lightly again she waited. This time she heard a groan of protest from inside. He obviously wasn't in the mood to chat. Reluctantly she made her way back towards her dormitory when his door opened behind her. Turning to face him she gasped in surprise. He looked sleepy and rumpled and was wearing a annoyed expression that instantly changed to worry as he looked at Lily.

His eyes were wide with shock. Lily Evans was standing in his door at 3 o'clock in the morning, crying, wearing no more than a tight vest and small hot pants in the same shade of deep purple.

'Uh-sorry to uh wake you but there was re-really nobody else to go to,' she choked, looking at James through her thick wet eyelashes.

'Don't worry 'bout it,' he said somatically, his face etched with concern. He stood facing her awkwardly, not knowing whether he should move to comfort her. 'Do you want to come in?' he asked.

She nodded, brushing past him into his dimly lit room. His bed was to the side of the room, covered with rumpled sheets and his school uniform which had obviously been taken off and chucked to the nearest piece of furniture. She glanced back at him expectantly. Her eyes skimmed over him in nothing but baggy pyjama bottoms, and despite her distress she noticed his slender but toned body. No wonder everyone says he's great in the sack, she thought. Suddenly an image of James with several different girls burst into her mind, causing her to sob harder. As much as she wanted to deny it, she wanted him all to herself.

'What? Lily are you ok?' he said coming towards her as her sobbing worsened. He encircled his arms around her small shivering body and rested his chin on the top of her head. Surprisingly to him, she leant into his bare chest, pressing her body against him, needing his warmth.

'James can I-uh- stay with you tonight?' she asked timidly tilting her head upwards. He looked at her in shock.

'If you want to,' he muttered, soothingly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

'I really do,' she stammered with so much conviction, she startled even herself. He kissed her on the forehead and moved them towards the bed. He once again encased his arms around her protectively as they snuggled under the covers. They both fell asleep instantly.

When Lily woke up next morning a faint light was streaming through the windows and the distant noises of the waking castle could be heard. Shifting her weight slightly she noticed a strong arm snaked around her slender waist. She glanced up to find James Potter sleeping soundlessly next to her, his body pressed against hers. Remembering last night she smiled.

He did truly seem concerned for her and he had obviously cared enough to help her in the dead of the night. Because of this, her feelings for him had continued to grow, and she was no longer ashamed to of it.

Looking at him this close she could see every line of his face clearly, the smoothness of his cheeks and the softness of his lips. Wanting to feel this for herself, she ran her finger along his bottom lip tenderly. Suddenly he moaned and began to stir. She took her hand quickly away just as his eyes flickered open, twinkling when they saw her.

'Hey,' she muttered weakly, hoping that he was unaware of what she had been doing moments before.

'Hey,' he replied 'you don't regret last night, do you?'

She was taken back by the abruptness of his question but was able to shake her head vigorously.

'You really helped me last night when you didn't have to,' she said, smiling 'especially as we weren't even friends until last night.'

'Do friends kiss each other?' he questioned, moving so their faces were inches apart. Despite the small voice in her head that was telling her that it was going to fast, she leaned forward.

'Well I do have to find one way to repay you for last night,' she whispered, blushing. But a second later James had closed the remaining distance that separated them and pressed his lips against hers.

As she had thought his lips were soft and supple as they moved against hers, his hand clutching her even more tightly to him. Their lips still connected, she gasped as she felt his tongue run lightly across her bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. He was not denied. His tongue slid quickly into her mouth causing both of them to moan in pleasure. His tongue massaged hers and instantly hers began to do the same. It was obvious he was very experienced.

Her mind suddenly processed this information properly, bringing her back to reality. James had been with loads of girls and dumped them all. She didn't want herself to be the same. She would have to play this differently. She couldn't just throw herself at his feet like any other girl, she had to keep him waiting, keep him interested. She had to make him want her more than any other girl.

Pulling away from their month lock, feeling his warm tongue exit her mouth her thoughts came back into focus. He looked at her, confused. She smiled.

'Come on. We'll be late for class,' she muttered, turning away from him and dangling her leg over the edge of the bed. She conjured up new robes and underwear and began to remove her pyjama top to the complete amazement of James. Pulling it up over her head, she exposed her bare back to him as he led behind her.

Lily Evans, once known as the ice queen, was sitting on the edge of his bed, after kissing, removing her clothing, completely oblivious to the fact that James was even there. Unfortunately for him, however, he could not see her naked chest from his position behind her.

Having put a new bra on, Lily turned back.

'Do you mind doing this up?' she asked innocently, holding her two bra straps behind her back. Moving towards her he did it up, brushing his hands over her delicate skin. He wished he could run his hands all over her.

He only had 6 days left to complete the task and with her playing hard to get, it was going to be difficult. However he had made a lot of progress in one night. Yesterday she hated him. Not only was the deadline of the task approaching but he was genuinely attracted to her and it was driving him crazy.

Lily sensed his lust towards her and realised her plan was worked. But she had to make him want her more than any other girl before she gave into her own desires and slept with him. She didn't want to be hurt. She needed to know he would stay loyal if he wasn't getting what he wanted.

She stood up, fully clothed and kissed him briefly before exiting the room. She needed time to clear her head and as wasn't the only one.

For the first time James was beginning to worry about the consequences of the dare. He truly cared for her and didn't want to hurt her. She was teasing him and if he was going to complete his task he would have to play the same game as her…

He went in search of Sirius to see how his dare was going. It turns out, not much better…

To be continued……..

Sorry this was a really mushy chapter but I had to get it out of the way. Sirius and co will feature heavily in the next chapter but I had to get LJ together.

Please review!


	4. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'The Witch is Back (_Baby _Back).'

Sirius is more in this chapter. I had to get the JL storyline out the way.

OOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter Four: The Truth Hurts

James sighed.

'Sirius I'm trying to talk to you!' he exclaimed punching his friend in the arm. Sirius who had been lying on the desk asleep during History of Magic, grunted and rolled over. Lupin who was reading, glanced up and chuckled.

'You realise that your not going to wake him up in a million years,' he said, examining the slumbering Sirius. James raised an eyebrow as if to say 'oh really' and smiled at Remus.

'Wanna bet,' he muttered. Clearing his throat loudly he grinned.

'WAKE UP SIRIUS! ANNABELS HEAR TO SEE YOU!' he bellowed. Everybody in the classroom, excluding Professor Binns who continued his waffle about some goblin war, turned around to look at them. Sirius who had instantly woken up as though he had received a large electric shock, looked around the room fearfully

'Where? God, where? She's following me! She wont let go. She-'

'-is no where to be seen,' interrupted Lupin, unable to listen to any more of Sirius's paranoid babble. Sirius glanced at James confused but realised that James had been winding him up.

'Oh very mature James, real friendly,' stated Sirius sarcastically rolling his eyes as his friend laughed.

'You should have seen your face,' James said between gasps.

'Yea bloody hilarious,' Sirius groaned, pointedly glaring at the class who were staring at him. 'What you looking at?' he snapped. Everyone instantly turned back towards the front.

'So I take it from the expression on your face when I mentioned her, that it's not going well with Annabel?' questioned James smirking.

'Oh well aren't you a genius,' Sirius quipped banging his quill on the table moodily. By this point even Lupin had put down his book and was listening intently to his friend. Obviously something had happened between Sirius and Annabel last night and both Lupin, Peter and James were eager to know what it was.

'She threatened to hunt me down if I cheated on her and wouldn't let me go anywhere all night. Talk about possessive. How am I supposed to finish my dare?' Sirius confessed, looking at James with puppy dog eyes.

'Your not getting out of it. You still got to do it!' said James, laughing at the wounded look on Sirius's face.

'I think that's totally unfair,' Sirius replied glumly.

'You're the one that shagged a 15 year old virgin in some train toilets for a dare. Don't go get all high and mighty with me. You deserve it and that's the truth,' said James as Sirius snorted.

'Fine. Whatever. So anyway how's your dare going anyways? Bagged the bitch yet?' asked Sirius with curiosity. Glancing around he noticed that Lily wasn't in the class when she should have been.

'Where is she anyway?' said Remus, obviously wondering the same thing as Sirius.

'You haven't killed her already have you?' questioned Sirius with mock suspicion.

'No I have not. She has gone to the hospital wing with her friend who got stabbed in the eye by some idiot who was swinging his wand around earlier or something. I would have liked to have killed her though after what she did to me today,' murmured James quietly, pretending to take offence to Sirius's accusing words. Sirius frowned.

'You know I didn't mean to poke her in the eye right? I mean she was in my way. It was an accident,' explained Sirius hurriedly. Lupin and James stared at him.

'Wait. What? Your the plonker who poked her friends eye out?' said James looking at his crazy friend.

'I would say 'poked her eye out' was a little bit strong. It was a more of a soft jab,' answered Sirius defensively.

'That's a yes then,' said Lupin, answering Sirius's question for him, rolling his eyes. 'Anyway James you were saying that Lily did something to you…'

'Yea she let me kiss her but I think she was just teasing me. If she was I don't see how I'm going to get my dare done?' he explained as Sirius and Remus were looking at him with wide eyes.

'Ha. Then admit defeat my friend,' laughed Sirius heartedly, leaning back on his chair with victory.

'Uh yea well in case you haven't noticed your dare isn't going to well either,' said James nodding towards the door. It was near the end of class and a certain 5th year was waiting outside the door for her boyfriend, smiling and waving to the horrified looking Sirius. He shrunk back in his chair, attempting to hide behind the laughing James.

'Do you think she's spotted me?' queried Sirius, praying that he had some how, miraculously disappeared. James looked over to his friends new girlfriend who was now waving even more drastically at Sirius.

'I'm betting yes,' said James. Sirius groaned.

'Well I guess it could be worse. I could be trying to seduce Lily Evans. If you ask me you got the worse dare,' muttered Sirius, still ignoring Annabel.

'Oh really,' said a cold voice behind them.

The Marauders all turned round in their seats to see a angry Lily Evans standing behind them, fixing them all with a steely gaze. James gulped. By the look on her face she had heard everything, obviously coming back from the hospital wing. As though from a million miles away James heard the bell ring, signalling the end of the lesson and saw Professor Binns float through the black board to the staff room.

'Well love to stay, but you know, duty calls,' laughed Sirius nervously jumping to his feet and running towards Annabel outside the class.

'I'm glad I mean so much to you James,' replied Lily sarcastically her voice choked with anger or pain, he wasn't sure.

'You do,' responded James instantly.

'Don't lie to me again. Well at least now I know the truth about you now James,' she said, turning on a heel and exiting without another word. James stared, dumfounded by what just happened.

'I've really hurt her haven't I?' James asked turning to Lupin who was packing his equipment away, his eyes downcast. He looked up at James sadly.

'Well the truth hurts,' he stated simply, walking out the classroom and leaving James stood alone…

To be continued…..

In the nxt chapter called 'The Witch is Back (_Baby _Back)' Lily takes revenge so please bear with me. I try to update every day but I have school (sympathy please) so often can't.

Please review!


	5. The Witch is Back Baby Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'I'm going to a Gay Bar, Gay Bar.'

I'm thinking of changing it to only a T rating. Tell me if you think I should.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter five: The Witch is Back (_Baby _Back)

It was a two days later and Lily was still in misery. The weekend was over and she knew she had to return to classes and could therefore not avoid James any longer. He had tried to talk to her many times but was pushed away. Despite sharing the same common room she rarely surfaced during the day, despite his worried pleas. She was determined not to listen to any more of his lies.

Although she tried to deny it, she was a depressed wreck. She didn't want to talk or see anyone, especially James. She couldn't believe he had betrayed her. It was all a joke for him. How could she have ever thought he had changed?

Sighing she collapsed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling with watery eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'I've really blown it, haven't I?' James muttered to his friends, walking towards the Great Hall. James had tried to talk to Lily again through her locked door but she hadn't responded. He was going to attempt to talk to her again now the classes had started for the week. She couldn't avoid him in lessons.

'Really? You noticed,' quipped Sirius mockingly, ignoring the anger glare of response from James.

'Well shouldn't it be a lesson to you? It just proves that these dares are stupid. You should have learnt that games like this this end in trouble,' commented Lupin, staring at them disapprovingly as they sat down for breakfast.

'Whatever. All I've learnt from this dare is that Annabel, and all girlfriends in general, are complete psychopaths,' said Sirius, discarding his friends words. Ok so the dares were getting people hurt, but all's fair in war he thought.

'By the way, managed to escape from your lovely girlfriend yet?' asked James looking up at Sirius as he piled his plate with food.

'Barely,' grumbled Sirius casting a look around apprehensively. He had come to realise that she turned up almost anywhere, and nowhere was safe. 'I don't know how I'm going to finish my dare. She follows me everywhere.'

'So no more notches on your bedpost I take it?' questioned James through a mouthful of food. It was comfort that he knew he wasn't the only one having problems.

'Huh I wish,' replied Sirius bitterly, taken a large bite out of his toast in anger.

'Wish what babes?' sounded the sweet voice of Annabel Harvey from behind . She had walked up behind them, intent of hearing the Marauders conversation while they didn't suspected it.

'Wishing that my girlfriend was here,' mumbled Sirius nervously, pulling a strained smile.

'Well walk me to Charms then,' she commanding, taking his hand and pulling him up out of his seat. Sirius groaned as she dragged him out the Great Hall.

He turned round to his friends who were still seated and mouthed 'help me' desperately. But in a second he had gone.

'It's nice to see him tied down,' said Lupin to James, with mock approvement.

'Yea well I wouldn't be surprised if she tied him down literally,' replied James, looking at the spot where Sirius had just been.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily knew that she had to get up and go to classes but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was tired and snivelling. She looked terrible but she couldn't let James beat her.

Muttering a number of charms she returned to her normal beautiful appearance and walked towards her first lesson, her head held high. She was going to prove that he couldn't hurt her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Talk to her,' whispered Sirius, nudging James in the ribs and pointing to Lily who was seated a few rows in front.

'I can't,' said James casting a wary eye on McGonagall, who was walking between the desks. Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Use your imagination,' he replied. With that James got out a spare piece of parchment and began to write a note.

Lily jumped as a little piece of parchment fell on her desk. Looking back she saw James nodding to it, obviously telling her to read it. Hesitantly she opened it and began to read James's untidy scrawl.

__

I'm sorry about what happened. Let me make it up to you please. Just see me tonight at the Wreck so I can explain. Please meet me at 7.

James

She smiled to herself. This was the perfect time to take revenge and it was going to be fun. She turned round and nodded, to James's surprise. He was relieved that she hadn't cursed him into oblivion for even suggesting that they should talk.

Lily turned back to Professor McGonagall an evil plan formulating in her mind. The Wreck was the coolest club in Hogsmead and was always full of fun and excitement. She would have to go tonight. She had to prove to James that she was over him.

Sirius however had other ideas.

'Tonight is the one night away from Annabel,' he told James happily attempting to stop his friend thinking about Lily so much. However it didn't seem to be working.

'I wonder why she said yes,' wondered James dully, staring at the red head in front of him.

'HEY! Are you even listening to me,' exclaimed Sirius waving his hand in front of James.

'Huh, what?' replied his friend, dazed. Sirius grunted.

Lily continued thinking about her intended actions at the club until the end of class. Packing up her stuff she stalked past James pausing for a second. She turned to him.

'Oh and ten points from Gryffindor for passing notes in class,' she said coldly. She couldn't help but feel happy about the stunned looks on the Marauders faces. She wanted to make it clear to James that although she had agreed to meet him, she hadn't forgiven him. Spinning around she left, leaving James gaping soundlessly behind her.

'The bitch is back, ladies and gentlemen,' retorted Sirius, eyebrows raised….

To be continued……


	6. Take me to a Gay Bar, Gay Bar

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'Too close for comfort' chap 7.

I'm thinking of changing it to only a T rating. Tell me if you think I should. I try to update everyday but school makes it difficult. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far.

And Alice (1stSpikeLover) don't post any more fake reviews. Author my ass. lol

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter Six: Take me to a Gay Bar, Gay Bar

'Crowded in here innit,' muttered Sirius, pushing through the throngs of people entering the Wreck. They were getting pushed and squashed, and were so far not having fun.

'Bright side. Less likely that Annabel is going to be able to find you,' grumbled James, edging through hordes of bustling young women. The club was packed and alive to the sound of music. Usually Sirius would have enjoyed it, but tonight he was constantly glancing over his shoulder, waiting for his new stalker to appear.

'S'pose so. Pity Lupin didn't want to come. I'm planning on finishing my dare tonight with time to spare,' yelled Sirius back.

'What! Your planning on sleeping with four woman in one night? Your never going to have time,' bellowed James, receiving weird looks from passers by.

'I will if I do all of them at the same time,' Sirius announced happily. Fearing for his sanity, James changed the subject.

'I wonder where Lily is? I'm supposed to meet her. How can I find her,' he called above the racket.

'Uh I don't think that's going to be a problem,' Sirius responded, looking past James and at a crowd of young men all hovering around a certain red headed women. Sirius's mouth dropped open.

It was Lily. Except it didn't look like Lily at all. Her hair was soft and shiny, curling loosely past her shoulders and her emerald eyes were surrounded by thick glittery eye shadow. Her lips were coated with shiny red gloss that could be seen from James and Sirius's position 10 feet away. She wore a tight purple halter neck top which contrasted brilliantly with her pale skin. A small black skirt completed the look and made her look like a complete babe. She strutted over to the two Marauders, her eyes glittering.

'Hey,' she muttered calmly, ignoring the looks of pure astonishment on their faces.

'I need a drink,' said Sirius, closing his mouth and walking to the bar, dazed. James watched him go, his eyes still wide, then turned back to Lily. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a shy looking wizard who approached Lily.

'Do you want to dance?' he asked Lily apprehensively. This is what she had been hoping for.

'You don't mind do you James?' she asked. Not even waiting for an answer she strolled onto the dance floor, the nervous looking wizard in tow. They began to dance.

James couldn't believe what was happening. Lily was deliberately teasing him and it was working.

However someone on the other side of the room caught his eye. A young girl was looking around suspiciously, obviously on the hunt for someone. It was Annabel.

Tearing his eyes away from Lily, James rushed to warn his friend. When he finally found Sirius, he was at the bar already managing to chat someone up. James tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey James can't you see I'm in the middle of something,' snapped Sirius nodding his head to the pretty young thing next to him and waggling his eyebrows.

'Yea well I just thought you should know that Annabel's here,' replied James.

'WHAT!' yelped Sirius, falling off his stall in shock and looking around wildly.

'Who's Annabel?' asked the girl next to him. Both the Marauders ignored her.

'How did she find me? I swear she has some kind of radar,' he said. Suddenly he spotted her over by the door coming in his direction. Without a word of explanation to James or the girl he had been taking to (he couldn't remember her name), he took off and ran towards the exit as though his life depended on it. Although James was miserable he couldn't help but chuckle at this. Within seconds Sirius had gone.

James turned back to Lily who was still dancing with the twitchy wizard as well as 10 other men that had also surrounded her the moment she walked onto the dance floor. She was dancing sexily, swinging her hips and waving her arms teasingly to the boys. Yet on thing that James noticed was that although she was dancing in rhythm with them, she wouldn't let them touch her. He liked this. It proved that the only person that had ever been with Lily like that was him. However he still didn't approve of her dancing with them, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

He watched her for some time and still the situation remained the same. The men got close, but not too close. She wouldn't let them.

Around half an hour later, Lily decided she needed a break and some fresh air. It was hard trying to bat off all the men that were making a grab for her. Although she still resented James for what he did to her, he was the only man she ever felt comfortable with to touching her. She couldn't deny that despite his lies she was still attracted to him.

Walking towards the exit Lily hadn't seen that the nervous looking wizard was following her, a weird fixated smile upon his face.

But James noticed. He began to follow…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius was weaving his way through the streets of Hogsmead trying to throw his girlfriend off the trail and was still intent on completing his task. Searching around for the perfect club, he came across one he had never approached before. Not bothering to take any notice of his surroundings Sirius wandered in happily. Annabel would never think of to look for him in here.

And he was right. This club was the last place that Annabel would have expected Sirius to go, for above the entrance in big shiny letters (but obviously not big enough for Sirius to see) were the words:

****

The Strip (Official Gay Bar of Hogmead)……

To be continued…..

Please wait till the next chapters up. It's called 'Too Close for Comfort.' I'm doing my best to update so please review.

Please review cause I spend a lot of time writing this!


	7. Too close for comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'Hell Hath on Fury like the Marauders scorned' chap 8.

I'm thinking of changing it to only a T rating. Tell me if you think I should. I try to update everyday but school makes it difficult. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

This chapter touches on serious subjects so the Sirius storyline was added to lighten it up. I want to make a good contrast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 7: Too Close for Comfort

Sirius paused. Having drunk so much at the Wreck, his vision was slightly blurred, heightened by the mist of the club. Shaking off his grogginess and dizziness he sat at a stall, taking in his new surroundings.

Glancing around the bar he began to spy for his next victim, when one woman caught his eye. Standing over by a small huddle of tables was a tall, lean woman with hair a brighter yellow than Sirius's boxers. With ruby red lips and ice blue eyes she was attractive with a muscley and toned body of a stocky build . She had a finely chiselled face and small thin eyebrows. She was good enough for Sirius. A dare was a dare.

Pushing his chestnut locks out his now fiery eyes, he sidled up next to her. She was wearing florescent red stilettos, so was slightly taller in height. She looked at him and smiled, a warm glow lighting her bronzed face.

Without a word she slipped her hand in his and led him towards the private back rooms of the club…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

James rounded a dark corner quietly, keeping a safe distance away from Lily and her new stalking friend. Edging through the eerie alleyway he saw Lily's red hair whip around another corner, closely followed by the now excited looking wizard. Lily was still apparently unaware of her followers but as James approached the corner he heard voices.

'Oh David I didn't know you were here,' came Lily's voice, sounding mildly surprised. Obviously she had finally spotted the twitchy looking wizard following her and was slightly annoyed. She had come out to get some peace and didn't expect to be followed, least of all by the fidgeting David. He didn't seem the type of person to do that.

'I was just coming out for a little break. Can I just have a moment to myself please?' she muttered nicely.

James peered round the corner to analyse the situation better. David was edging closer, leering unpleasantly at her and Lily was moving back uncomfortably, a confused frown upon her face.

'No you can't,' replied David his voice strong but surprisingly pleasant. Lily and James both looked at him in shock. His voice had been evil, powerful, not what they would have expected.

'W-what?' stammered Lily, thrown by his cold monotone voice. She had backed up so far now that she was against a fence, grasping at the branches poking through it in agitation. James looked on in horror, unsure about what to do. From the look of her tight, small clothes he guessed that she wasn't hiding her wand somewhere, having obviously left it in school. She had no means to protect herself and David knew it.

'Your going to be spending the night with me,' he exclaimed pulling out his wand. With one fiery blast he shot ropes out the end of his wand, securing a now whimpering Lily to the fence. Before James could react to this, David was pushing his body up against the sobbing Lily and kissing her roughly. Grapping onto her top he ripped away the material, leaving her in a black bra and the skirt.

Realising what was going to happen if he didn't help, James leapt around the corner firing spells at David. But realising what was happening, David yelped and began to tear off down the alleyway, deflecting James's curses as he went. With a whip of his ropes he had disappeared into the darkness.

James turned back to Lily who was staring at him with wide watery eyes. With a wave of James's wand the ropes had vanished and Lily sagged under her own weight. Removing his robe and giving it to her, James helped her back to Hogsmead and the castle, unusually silent, filled with rage….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile Sirius had joined his new friend in a small in closed room, away from prying eyes. They had got straight down to business, no words being necessary. She was dancing in front of him, swaying her hips to the now distant music. He sat and watched her with grateful eyes as she began to unbutton her clinging top.

When she had done this she moved close to him leaning down to caress him, showing him her beautiful cleavage. Running her hands over him, smiling she began to whisper softly in his ear.

'Don't get many people like you in this club,' she commented smoothly, not noticing his slightly raised eyebrows. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to kiss her. Realising the lust in his eyes she continued her strip. She then paused slightly for a second.

'Just one question. What's your name?' she muttered.

'Sirius,' he answered smiling 'and you?'

'Percival,' she replied kissing his neck. For the first time, Sirius shook her off waving his hand at her dismissively.

'Isn't that a mans name?' he asked confused. She glanced at him funny.

'Of course it is silly. Man, you must be really trashed if you can't see that,' she laughed smiling, the light catching her features. Then Sirius looked carefully. Squinting his eyes he looked at her square face. Strong jaw line and chiselled cheeks; it was all there. He leapt back in horror realising what he had done, what he was about to do.

'You're a man,' he bellowed.

'Uh well duh. This _is _The Strip,' she/he replied frowning.

Sirius's eyes opened wide at this. He had heard of The Strip. It was the most famous gay club in Hogmead and was known for attracting a variety of er interesting clientele, such as transvestites! 'Oh god' he thought 'transvestites!' Percival was a transvestite. He had been so trashed to see it.

Percival was now coming towards him, startled by his outburst. Sirius was backing away in disbelief at his own stupidity. 'Well Remus has always been right,' he thought as he/she closed in on him. He mouthed hopelessly not sure on how to handle the situation when suddenly the door swung open. Sirius had thought that things couldn't get any worse. He was wrong.

Standing at the door was a certain girl with thick brown hair and a face red with anger.

Annabel……

To be continued……

Please review! Next chapter is 'Hell Hath No Fury Like The Marauders Scorned' where Annabel learns of her boyfriends uh antics.


	8. Hell Hath No Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'Sin School, Sin Sirius' chap 9.

I'm thinking of changing it to only a T rating. Tell me if you think I should. I try to update everyday but school makes it difficult. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 8: Hell Hath No Fury (like the Marauders scorned)

'Who the hell are you?' asked Percival rudely, squaring up Annabel at the door. Throwing Percival a evil look, Annabel turned to the relieved looking Sirius, holding her head high.

'Were going home,' she stated snottily, grabbing Sirius's arm and hulling him bodily from the room. For once in his life Sirius was glad to see his girlfriend, but by no means was his time with Percival finished.

Flicking her/his golden locks over his/her shoulders, Percival stalked after them through the dank corridors of the back rooms of the club. Annabel noticing the follower, swished around hands on hips as Sirius hovered uncomfortably, eyes trying to locate the nearest exit.

'Why are you following me and my boyfriend?' exclaimed Annabel haughtily, glowering at Percival who raised her eyebrows in reply. Sirius cringed. Annabel had just revealed that Sirius had a girlfriend and Percival did not look happy.

'Oh really. Girlfriend huh? Well if you're his girlfriend then what was he doing here?' Percival asked amused. Annabel was obviously thinking the same thing for she thing for she turned to Sirius, her eyes blazing. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

'Uh….'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Are you okay?' asked James as he helped an exhausted looking Lily into their common room. She collapsed on a fluffy sofa and looked up at him, unsure. The flashes of the nights events came rushing back and she clutched James's robes to her shivering body tightly, needing the warmth.

James looked at her, concerned.

'You can go to bed. You don't have to stay with me,' she mumbled, looking at the floor. Before she knew it James had sat down next to her, putting a protective arm around her shoulder. Despite herself she leant into his hug, clutching at his chest, whimpering. She needed to be close to him.

'I'm sorry. Being a baby,' she sobbed, tears streaking down her face.

'Your not,' James choked, upset at seeing Lily so defeated. He rubbed her back gently, thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't arrived. He stiffened. Noticing this Lily looked up at him, her eyes red.

'What?' she asked, dabbing her watery eyes.

'I just can't believe someone would do that,' he replied, looking down on her sadly. She avoided his gaze.

'He seemed nice,' she muttered, talking to the floor.

'Hmm,' commented James 'is that why you danced with him?'

'No,' she stammered quickly edging out of his embrace.

'Then why?'

'Because I wanted to see how you'd react,' she said quietly as he gazed at her, surprised.

'But I thought you hated me,' he murmured, his eyes scanning her features looking for emotion on her face.

'I don't. I want to, but I can't,' she said softly, entwining her hand around his and stroking it gently. He was shocked but pleased about her answer and new physical contact, but had to know things for sure.

'Is that why you wouldn't let the men touch you when you were dancing?'

She became unsure of what to say. She didn't want to admit her full feelings to James because it would enable him to hurt her easily again. On the other hand she wanted to be with him, especially after what had just happened.

'Hmm. I only let you touch me like that,' she replied, admitting defeat and leaning towards him. James watched her come closer intensely, waiting for her move. Finally it came and their lips met. Pecking her with sweet soft kisses his hand moved round her waist, hugging her. He didn't want to take it too far.

However she had other ideas. Cupping his face with her hand, she turned the short pecks into long slow kisses, her tongue rolling over his bottom lip. He was surprised by her eagerness but did not complain. Minutes later she had grabbed his hand and pulled him up, smiling with her now swollen lips.

'Lets finish your dare,' she whispered leading him into his bedroom. He raised his eyebrows but smiled and the door locked shut behind them…….

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius was in trouble. Serious trouble.

'YOUR TELLING ME YOU GOT IT ON WITH A TRANNY!' bellowed Annabel fiercely, ignoring the calls of protest from Percival. Sirius glared at her. No girl talked to him like that. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, even if it meant making out with a man with fake boobs. He cringed at the thought, but was glad to think that there had not actually been any tongue action. Just strip teasing.

'Well it was an easy mistake to make. I mean the boobs, a thing of beauty. They look so real, so you know, I thought she was a women. People with boobs do tend to be women so it was just common logic,' explained Sirius avoided the look of pure amazement he got from Annabel. He had actually stunned her speechless, but unfortunately she soon recovered.

'Oh so that makes it ok. You were just looking for some girl to make out with,' she said hotly.

'No. Sleep with,' Sirius mumbled.

The next thing he knew, it was like a giant explosion had gone off in the corridor, causing Percival to cut her loses and bail, running round the corner and back towards the music.

'WHAT!' Annabel screamed, glowering at Sirius who now looked angry rather than scared.

'I can do whatever the hell I want and you can't stop me,' he yelled, his fists clenched in aggravation.

'That's it. Your dumped!' he proclaimed stalking down the corridor and out of sight as Sirius gaped in surprise, after her.

Nobody dumped Sirius Black and she was going to pay the price. His dare still needed to be completed and he knew the perfect girls to help him with it. Haley Marshall and Cat Green. Annabel's best friends.

Sirius grinned. Pay back time…….

To be continued…….

Finally 8th chapters up (woo) hope u liked it. I'll update soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and yes LJ will get it on, to answer some peoples question.

Next chapter is 'Sin School, Sin Sirius' where everyone completely loses it so plz wait for the update.

Please review!


	9. Sin School, Sin Sirius

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue!

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'I Only Have Eyes For You' chap 10.

I'm thinking of changing it to only a T rating. Tell me if you think I should. I try to update everyday but school makes it difficult. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 9: Sin School, Sin Sirius

'So my man, how was last night?' asked Sirius, bounding up to a very tired looking James at the breakfast table.

'Great like you wouldn't believe,' he answered.

At this, flashes of the previous night came flooding back. Lily beneath him, Lily naked, Lily screaming his name. He smiled, drifting into a daydream.

Sirius was watching him confusedly but dismissed James's dreamy attitude and turned to Lupin who was reading the paper next to him.

'Guess what?' Sirius laughed, a excited smile lighting up his features.

'You finally decided to give up your ambition of world domination,' Remus replied mildly, not glancing up and continuing to read the paper idly. Sirius ignored him, smiling despite his friend's haughty answer.

'No. Annabel and I have gone our separate ways,' he grinned pouring himself some pumpkin juice, but still looking at Lupin, he spilled it everywhere. James looked up, snapping out of his day dreams.

'Really. What you do to get rid of her?' Lupin said curiously.

'Made out with a transvestite of course,' replied Sirius excitedly.

'Of course,' stated Lupin plainly, looking disgusted. However James looked rather amused, his features lighting up with the unsuspected news.

'YOUR COMING OUT THE CLOSET!' he bellowed amazed, as everyone in the hall looked round, stunned.

Lupin instantly hid his head behind his paper and Sirius had turned an attractive shade of beetroot. James, however, was still gazing at Sirius through wide eyes, apparently unaware of their audience.

'No,' answered Sirius in a hushed voice that was tinged with annoyance, his good mood evaporating quickly. 'I didn't realise. Anyway that's not the point.'

'Your just changing the subject,' argued James stubbornly, drawing more attention from the surrounding students. It was not often they heard Sirius Black and James Potter fighting.

'No I'm not. All I got to say is I have a perfect plan for revenge that will also help me complete my dare due to the fact that only two days remain,' explained Sirius calmly, trying to divert the attention coming their way.

'Your going to sleep with a load of transvestites?' muttered James uncertainly.

'No I am not,' snapped Sirius, beginning to lose patience. 'Look no time to explain, but Annabel is going to pay for dumping me.'

With that he rose from the bench and began to walk out the hall.

Jeers of 'I always new you were gay Sirius,' and 'good for you being so honest about your feelings' followed Sirius down the hall as he sped up his walking, in search of his pray...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Hey,' muttered a soft seductive voice in Haley Marshall's ear.

She turned around to find that Sirius Black had sidled up next to here smiling his gorgeous grin. Despite the fact that she was one Annabel's best friend she smiled back, unable to resist the longing look in his eyes.

'Fancy a snog?' he purred, pushing his toned torso up against her, causing her to gasp.

Within five minutes Sirius had pushed her robes up around her waist and had begun to unzip his pants while kissing her passionately.

Ok so a little more than just a kiss, he thought as he entered her….

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Half an hour later….

'Hey,' muttered a soft seductive voice in Cat Green's ear.

She turned around to find the familiar Sirius Black close next to her. She smiled unsurely, wondering why he had suddenly decided to talk to her. After all she was one of Annabel's best friends.

'Fancy a snog?' he purred, pushing his toned torso up against her, causing her to gasp. Unable to stop herself her twitching lips met his already strangely swollen ones. Staggering into a nearby closet, he removed her robes…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Wonder what Sirius is doing?' James said, to himself more than anyone.

Lupin was in the corner by the fire, reading a book and Lily was sat at James's feet, completing her Charms homework.

'To be honest, I'd rather not know,' answered Remus quietly, turning a page in his book.

'Suppose so,' said James, nodding his head in agreement while stroking Lily's hair.

Lily put down her quill and hopped up to join James on the fluffy coach. Having completed her homework she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. She kissed him slowly.

Remus glanced up to find James and Lily on the sofa, making out passionately, James's hand up inside her robes. Lupin raised his eyebrows in surprise. Lily was not stopping James's exploring, as his groped at her chest, under her bra. It was obvious that they had had sex and therefore Lupin was surprised that James hadn't boasted about completing his dare.

'Do you mind, some of us are trying to read,' he snapped but was smiling. They instantly parted lips but James hand remained inside her robes.

'Sorry,' they both said, glancing at him uncertainly. Lupin smiled and returned to his book.

With that James stood up and clapped his hands together, looking around at Lupin and Lily.

'Well I'm beat. What you say we call it a night,' he said pointedly to Lily.

'Great idea,' she said rearranging her robes and standing up next to him. Waving goodbye to Remus, Lily and James exited the portrait hole and returned to their own dormitories to enjoy some quiet time.

Within seconds upon arriving, Lily's robes were removed and she was lying on the bed as James ran soft fluttering kisses down her body, finally arriving at her small knickers. Kissing her again on the lips he pulled of her underwear, caressing her gently. Arching her back up to meet his touch, she began to remove his robes…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Cat,' called Annabel, searching for her friend. Cat had missed meeting her and Haley in the entrance hall, and Annabel was therefore getting worried. Cat was never late for anything. She turned to Haley who was accompanying her, but was surprisingly quiet and shifty.

Hearing moans from further down the corridor, Annabel and Haley shuffled quietly down the hall, in search of the source of the noise. Opening a small door as they reached their destination, both Annabel and Haley recoiled.

Cat was squeezed in the small cupboard with none other than Sirius Black, half naked and sweating. They both looked round at the intruders and gaped.

Slowly Sirius began to smile. This is exactly what he wanted. Holding Cat close to her so she couldn't escape, Sirius grinned.

'Why hello ladies,' he muttered politely, ignoring the squirming Cat next to him, who was desperate to free herself. 'To what do we owe this pleasure?'

Cat was trying to pull herself away from Sirius, a look of horror upon her face as the increasingly red Annabel stared at her, temper obviously rising. However Haley stayed rather motionless, looking hurt and upset. Sirius was sorry that he had hurt her but that was the price of his actions and he accepted it.

'What are you doing with this trash,' squawked Annabel, failing miserably at trying to remain cool and calm. Cat and Haley gulped.

'Why it was good enough for you and Haley,' answered Sirius smugly, letting go of the growingly violent Cat.

'What!' hissed Annabel, turning to Haley who's face had lost all its colour. Staring stonily at the cowering Haley, Annabel spoke to Sirius.

'You mean to say, you have just slept with both of my best friends? Today?' she exclaimed, keeping her focus on her friends.

'Why yes, that is what I'm trying to say,' replied Sirius pleasantly.

'Well if you want to play it like that…' muttered Annabel evilly.

To be continued….

Finally done this chapter (YAY) nxt chapter is 'I only have eyes for you' when Annabel includes James in her new scam so plz wait for the update.

Plz read and Review!


	10. I Only Have Eyes For You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

Summary: story of the Marauders during Hogwarts. LJ fanfic! Be warned: contains weird storylines such as tutu lap dancing etc (a creation of my warped mind). Rated M for a reason!

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'The First Step is the Hardest' chap 11.

There was originally only supposed to be 12 chapters but I've changed it to 15 chapters as I can't fit everything in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 10: I Only Have Eyes For You

'I'll see you later,' muttered James, planting a soft kiss on Lily's lips and exiting the Head's portrait hole as she headed to the library.

Walking through the winding corridors of the school, it had occurred to James that he should have brought The Marauders Map to help locate Sirius who had stolen his invisibility cloak again, without asking. Cursing his best friend under his breath, James rounded a corner and walked headfirst into Lupin.

'Oh it's you. Have you seen Sirius? He's buggered off with my invisibility cloak again,' said James unable to keep the tinge of annoyance from his voice.

'Well if he's wearing the invisibility cloak than how am I to have supposed to seen him,' answered Lupin smiling. James scowled.

'I'm going to kill him,' hissed James, angry that he had to go on a wild goose chase-again-to find his own property.

'Yeah well he's properly working on his latest conquest. I'd give up if I was you,' said Lupin, a amused expression lighting up his usually tired features.

'Yeah good point but I got nothing else to do. Lily's studying in the library,' mumbled James sullenly, looking at the floor with his hands in pockets. If the truth be told he was bored stiff and annoyed at Sirius for not being there to prank with him. James felt lonely.

'You can study at the library with me and Lily if you want,' offered Lupin sympathetically. James shook his head vigorously, not wanting to condemn himself to hours of silent torture. Bidding goodbye to Lupin he returned to the common room, hoping to find some action. He found it…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Annabel, have you seen Sirius?' asked James, strolling up to Annabel, hands in his pockets.

She looked up and smiled, a excited glint dancing in her eyes. Shaking her fluffy brown hair and licking her glossy red lips, she stood up to confront him. James smiled apprehensively, eyeing her with distaste. She had clung onto Sirius possessively during their time together and had tried to control him. James didn't like her for this.

'Um no I haven't but I could help you look,' she simpered sweetly, her eyes skimming over him hungrily. Stepping closer to him she pressed her hands up against his chest and fluttered her black eyelashes. Despite himself, James smiled.

Although he disliked her, she was making him feel sexy and wanted and he liked that. Encouraged by his lack of resistance, Annabel ran her fingers down his chest lovingly, caressing it. He stood watching her as her hands ran ever lower, until suddenly he jumped back, his world coming back into focus.

'Bad touching,' James stammered, shifting uncomfortably. She had ran her hands over his lower regions causing him to react in surprise. He was angry at himself for even letting her get that far.

She pouted, moving towards him again. However this time he took a shaky step back, still unsure of what he was doing. He loved Lily, but his needs were beginning to arise and Lily wasn't around to satisfy them.

'Why are you backing away. I'm only trying to help you,' Annabel said, unable to keep her a hint of slight annoyance out of her voice. For Annabel's plan to take revenge on Sirius to work, James had to cooperate.

'Yea don't worry. I'll find him myself,' James said, his voice cool and calm.

Annabel was surprised. She didn't understand. A minute ago James had been nervous and confused, but now was strong and collected. She admired his willpower but needed him to succumb to her wishes, or the plan would fail.

Gathering herself up again, she went on the offensive, trying to become more subtle. Smiling at him innocently, she approached him again. James's eyes were narrowed suspiciously but he didn't back away.

She came up close to him again, pressing her chest against him and looking up at his now stern face. Despite his cold expression, she could see mild interest in his eyes, trying to figure out her actions. Being so close to him in the empty common room was making Annabel wish she could proceed and have him for herself. She loved his obvious loyalty to Lily, which Sirius did not have to her.

Leaning in abruptly, for her own pleasure more than anything, Annabel caught James's lips on hers. Not given time to react James stood, as she lips bumped with his. As Annabel thought James's lips were soft and subtle, but did not respond to her soft quick kiss. Annabel pulled back.

James was looking at her with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what happened. Before he could summon any sort of resistance, Annabel had forced him down on a nearby comforter, raining soft sweet kisses down on him. As he was about to pull away, sensing this Annabel began to massage his ? (a/n if you can't figure out what that says, then you shouldn't be reading this) tenderly with her hand, causing him to gasp in surprise.

Taking advantage of this, she began to work her way down his neck, licking and sucking on his soft skin while continuing her hand movements on his crotch. During this time she had completely forgot about her plan and was doing it due to shear attraction. She really liked him.

James meanwhile was struggling to move. She was sitting on his lap, pinning him there while she kissed passionately down his neck. Her hand was touching and caressing him in private places, causing him to moan despite himself. He did not respond to her kisses but through his head back in pleasure.

Spurred on by this, her hand began to seek entrance under his robes, to continue her exploring. When she finally succeeded, James gasped. The contact with his bare skin caused him to crash straight back to reality. Despite her dominant position above him, he smacked her hand away and struggled to get free. She clung to him, trying to push him back down as he fought for escape.

'No,' James stammered helplessly, pushing way for her and landing on his back on the floor. Looking up, James realised that through the tangle of bodies, neither him nor Annabel had noticed the new presence in the common room.

Annabel yelped in shock, falling off the comforter and on top of James in surprise.

Sirius was standing above them with the look of utmost amazement on his face. Before anyone could say anything, the portrait hole swung open for the second time.

Lily entered, coming to a standstill when she saw the scene before her. James and Annabel where sprawled on the floor; James's robes were unbuttoned and Annabel's were scrunched and crinkled in the attempt to prevent James's escape. James was covered in sweat from both nervousness and Annabel's little hand job. Small love bites ran down the base of his neck and Annabel's lips were swollen.

Lily stared at them in horror, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

James gaped, shutting and opening his mouth like a goldfish. Nobody knew what to say. Lily was too hurt for words.

Behind her Lupin entered. Accessing the situation quickly, he groaned.

Unable to stand there any longer, Lily fled…

To be continued……..

A/N Wooooo! Cliff hanger! The school holiday have started so I'm happy to say I can update more often even though there is now 5 chapters left. Next chapter is called 'The First Step is the Hardest' so please wait for update.

If you think I should write a sequel please review and let me know. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. The First Step is the Hardest

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: It's a 15 chapter fic. Upcoming chapter is 'Alls Fair in War' chap 12.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this as there is only 4 chapters left in this story: 'The 'Alls Fair in War'(chap 12 ). Let me know if you think I should continue with a sequel.

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far, especially: **BrownEyes90, greengrl, jmarit17**, **AbitheuUnited, lezerly **and **Jingle-Bellz-ROCKS **for really inspiring me to update faster and better. You've been a great help. There was many other people too but I can't name all of them. Thanks also to my dear friend **1stSpikeLover** who has helped me with the story from the beginning and talking about it with me all the time. It's made Geography lessons far more interesting.

Now on with the story….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 11: The First Step is the Hardest

'Wow you've really reached a new level of screw up,' Sirius muttered mildly, looking at James crumpled at his feet, with sadness in his eyes. Offering James his hand, Sirius hulled him off the floor, his usual swagger returning despite the feeling of remorse for his friend. Sirius knew that James truly loved Lily and would never do anything to deliberately hurt her.

'Wait your not mad with him,' spluttered Annabel, amazed at the brotherly affection Sirius was giving James. 'He just made out with your ex-girlfriend!'

'Of course I'm no- wait a second. You set it up you little whore. You used James to try and get at me,' Sirius hissed, his eyes opening wide but slowly narrowing, threateningly.

'Yea I did. Just like you used Cat and Haley,' she thundered, springing to her feet and tossing her hair back haughtily.

James stood watching Sirius and Annabel fighting, transfixed. He couldn't believe what Annabel was saying. She had used him to try and make Sirius jealous and it caused his and Lily's break-up. Sirius was obviously thinking the same thing.

'You used my best friend-who well _had_ a girlfriend by the way- to take revenge on me,' Sirius bellowed, his anger rising.

He looked over at James who had a hollow and defeated look in his eyes. Sirius could tell that James didn't have the energy or the courage to go after Lily. They both knew that James and Lily's relationship was beyond repair. James had committed the ultimate betrayal, despite the fact that Lily had loved and trusted him.

'I didn't mean to so that to James. I really didn't. Plus I did fancy him-do fancy him,' Annabel said calmly, throwing a genuine apologetic and worried glance at James who stared back, his face expressionless.

'Well that's ok then,' replied Sirius sarcastically, his voice quiet and dangerous. He was glaring at Annabel with hatred as a tired Lupin tried continually to calm him down. Finally turning away from Annabel, Sirius looked at James, his eyes blazing.

'You gotta go get Lily back, Prongs my pal,' he demanded soothingly.

James looked at his friend through his blurry vision and shrugged.

'Like she will listen to a word I have to say,' James said, his voice surprisingly powerful and violent.

'Make her listen,' insisted Sirius not wanting his friend to suffer thanks to his disastrous relationships. Sirius didn't give a damn that James had er _kissed _his ex-girlfriend. James could, after all do what he liked, but it was Lily that he had hurt.

Casting a uncertain glance at Annabel, James shook his head and retreated slowly to his old dormitories. Sirius sighed. At the top of the steps James turned back.

'By the way Sirius, I'm sorry,' he mumbled, looking at his best friend.

'Don't worry about it. She wasn't my girlfriend anymore anyway. Besides I came in when you were fighting her off. I seen it's not what you wanted,' Sirius replied reassuringly, ignoring the angry glare he got from the disgruntled Annabel. James smiled weakly and disappeared into the room.

Upon James exit Annabel choose it as her time to leave. Throwing Sirius one final look of utmost resentment which he returned, she stalked out the portrait hole, her plan having failed. Sirius hadn't been jealous at all.

'What are we going to do?' asked Sirius, turning to Lupin who had remained mostly quiet during the events of the evening.

'No idea. Doesn't look as though James wants to talk to Lily at the moment and we can count on the fact that she's gonna avoid him,' Lupin retorted sadly. But at this Sirius eyes shone in excitement, a new plan formulating in his mind.

'So I'll talk for them,' he said smiling.

'I'm not even going to ask what you mean by that, but I hope what ever your going to do, it'll work,' Remus smiled.

'Yea but you know bright side, at least James finished his dare. I seen him and Lily in bed this morning. They were _nude_,' Sirius explained somewhat happily.

'Mind you I've still got my dare to complete. Only one day left and there's only been three people,' he continued thoughtfully.

Lupin rolled his eyes.

'Just get Lily and James back together please, then we can worry about your forever raging hormones,' he said icily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily cried uncontrollably into her pillow, unable to believe what had happened. She couldn't believe that James had betrayed her. She had slept with him, despite the fact she knew it had been a dare and had been faithful to him, she had forgave him.

Suddenly there was a soft tapping on the door. Lily sighed angrily, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

'Go away James. You can't possibly wriggle your way out of this one with excuses,' she yelled.

'It's not James,' replied the person behind the door, making Lily jump a mile. He was the last person she would of thought would be concerned about her. Out of curiosity more than anything, she staggered out of her bed and to the door.

She opened it to come face to face with a grim looking Sirius Black.

'I know your mad at James but I think you should know the whole story,' he stated, holding the door open so she couldn't shut it on him. She rolled her wet eyes and walked back into the room, once again collapsing on her bed.

'What did James send you?' she said mockingly, not looking at him.

'No he didn't. He doesn't even know I'm here. He's to busy sulking in his room,' replied Sirius, following her inside her room and sitting on a small chair in the corner.

'He's sulking! He's the one that made out with someone else. Your girlfriend in fact,' she bellowed, anger overpowering her sadness.

'Ex-girlfriend. And besides he did me a favour. She fancies him now,' Sirius said, not at all startled by her outburst.

'Well I hope they are very happy together,' she quipped nastily.

'They are not going to be happy together because they are never going to be together. Annabel framed James to get back at me. It wasn't what it looked like. Believe me I came in before you did.'

Lily for the first time turned to look at him. Sirius stared at her back, unblinkingly, showing her that he was telling the truth. He saw a shadow of hope begin to blossom in her eyes, despite herself.

'When I came in James was straddled onto the sofa trying to through her off. He finally escaped and fell on the floor. Neither of them saw me because they were too busy fighting. Then Annabel finally saw me and fell off the sofa in surprise,' Sirius explained, hoping that Lily would forgive James or it would all be for nothing.

'Believe me. James would never betray you. He would have died before he betrayed you,' Sirius choked. Then finally Lily nodded, her face breaking out into a uneasy smile. 'Ask James and he will tell you the same thing.'

With that Lily jumped out of her bed and ran from the room, intent on being with James again. She hadn't forgiven him completely but Sirius had pleaded his case well. She knew that James loved her. All along she had knew.

Sirius smiled, watching her go. Now he could focus on what was important: His raging hormones…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily tapped softly on the Marauders bedroom door. She knew that James was the only person in there because the other three she had just met in the common room. However there was no response from behind the door so she creaked it open quietly.

James was fast asleep, curled up cutely under the covers. Despite the blankets, Lily could see the absence of a T-shirt and couldn't help but grin. Wanting to be close to him again she approached him and climbed into the bed. She scooted towards him, snuggling up against his strong chest. Instantly his hands had subconsciously wound themselves round her waist and she fell asleep quickly, wondering how she was going to explain it in the morning…

To be continued…

A/N It's now going to be 15 chapters long because I can't fit everything in 12 chapters. I might keep you waiting for it longer than usual because I want to get it right. It's properly going to be a lot longer than the rest to because a lot happens. Will Sirius actually ever complete his dare? Please bare with me and wait for the update.

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed. Please continue!

xxx


	12. All's Fair In War

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: **It's now a 15 chapter fic**. Upcoming chapter is 'Bachelor Party' chap 13.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **15 **chapters long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Previously: Lily discovered James with Annabel (Sirius's ex-girlfriend) but was comforted by Sirius and has finally forgiven James. James doesn't know this yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 12: All's Fair in War

'Tomorrow is Hogsmead,' announced Sirius, entering James's darkened room and bouncing over to his bed.

'Go away,' replied James instantly, placing a pillow over his head. Ignoring James, Sirius turned his attention to the person lying next to him. Despite the darkness, the small slender form of Lily Evans could be seen.

'Well well. What do we have here?' chirped Sirius, ignoring James's desperate cries of protest.

'Sirius it is 3am, what do you WANT?' yelped James, causing Lily to stir. Eyes wide with recognition, James turned to the person lying next to him. 'Wait what's Lily doing here?'

'Your asking me? Didn't you two make up?' questioned Sirius, surprised that James hadn't even known that Lily was there before then.

'No. I haven't seen her since the eh thing with Annabel happened. I came up here and went to sleep,' replied James quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping Lily. He didn't understand why she was in his bed, he thought she was angry at him for making out with Annabel.

'Well she has forgiven you. I made sure of that,' Sirius retorted happily. James eyes widened but he looked at Sirius suspiciously.

'Are you Sirius?' James asked cautiously, knowing that Sirius could be joking. He didn't want his hopes raised to find out that Lily was still angry with him.

'Well why else is she in your bed? I hardly planted her there.'

'I wouldn't put it past you,' said James, laughing. Sirius pouted.

'Well if that's all I get for my good deed, then I wouldn't bother in future,' Sirius said, clutching his chest in mock hurt. James groaned and lead back down, wrapping his arms around Lily, ignoring Sirius's retching noises.

'Remind me again what you want,' hissed James coolly.

'I have come to inform you of my latest babe bonking plan,' Sirius smiled, dismissing James's jibe. He himself thought that his newest scheme was a stroke of genius, and he was eager to share his idea with his friend.

'At 3 o'clock in the morning?'

'Yes. As I was saying, you know tomorrow is Hogsmead-well it is-I'm planning on making my move,' droned Sirius, as James tried to bury myself under the blankets. It was hard enough to sleep with Remus and Peter down stairs talking, let alone when someone was talking right into your ear.

'Sirius if you don't shut up now, I will make you,' threatened James, interrupting Sirius's monologue, trying to bat him away from his bed.

'Hey this is not your dormitory anymore. You can't tell me what to do. If you want quiet then you can get out,' laughed Sirius, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

'Your kidding right?' replied James, suddenly looking at Sirius through wide eyes.

'Nope. Go on, get out! OUT, OUT of our dormitories!' Sirius yelled, causing Lily to wake with a start.

'What the-' she muttered, when a pillow swung out of nowhere and hit her in the face.

'GO ON. OUT!' cried Sirius, laughing his head off as he pelted Lily and James with pillows. They scrambled out of the bed and ran from the dormitories, Sirius hot on their tails, hitting them repeatedly over the head as they went.

'Sirius STOP. I'm going to kill you,' called James running through the deserted common room (with the exception of Remus and Peter), Lily right behind him.

'Well you should listen to me next time. Your going to have wait until tomorrow for my amazing plan,' grinned Sirius, stopping his attack and standing at the bottom of the stairs, as Remus and Peter watched the proceedings with amazement.

'Shame!' replied James sarcastically.

'OUT!' cried Sirius. Turning on their heels, Lily and James fled from the common room in search of the head's dormitories as Sirius continued to yell behind them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Today is the day,' proclaimed Sirius, plopping down at the breakfast table the next morning, eyeing the food with hunger.

'What are you talking about?' asked Lupin, looking at Sirius with apprehension.

'The day to complete my dare. The ladies will not be able to resist me,' Sirius said, smiling eagerly.

'Whys that? You going to make a love potion?' suggested Lupin playfully. Sirius smiled.

'Wait. Your _are_ going to make a love potion!' spluttered Lupin fearfully, choking on his cereal.

'That I am,' replied Sirius happily, piling his plate up with delicious food.

'You can't do that. That's like…like rape!' Lupin cried, staring at Sirius, his cereal forgotten. He couldn't believe that even Sirius would go that far. 'Then again, maybe he would,' Lupin thought.

'No it's not. I'm going to offer them a drink and slip it in. It just speeds up the process,' said Sirius dismissively while Lupin gaped at him, speechless. Trying and failing to say a something back, Remus gave up and returned to eating his cereal, still quiet with shock.

At that moment to very pissed off looking people approached the table. A very angry James and Lily glowered at Sirius.

'Have a good night sleep I hope?' commented Sirius, dodging James's punch that he received.

'That's a no then,' said Lupin, finally finding his voice.

'Yeah and who's faults that,' quipped James, pointedly staring at Sirius.

'It's in the past,' said Sirius, waving his hand dismissively. 'I've got something important to tell you.'

'He's going to poison a load of people,' Lupin told Lily and James suddenly.

'I think poison is a bit strong,' Sirius hissed, glaring at a stern looking Lupin. Lily and James glanced at each other apprehensively. Neither of them liked the idea of Sirius and poison in the same sentence.

'What are you talking about?' said James cautiously, looking from Sirius to Lupin, who were glaring at each other.

'Today you will find out my friend,' chirped Sirius, tearing his eyes away from Remus and plastering a smile upon his face.

'I don't like the sound of that,' said James…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile watching the Marauders from the Hufflepuff table was none other than Annabel Harvey, who was growling in fury. She hated Sirius being happy without her, and was still mulling over her defeat. Sirius had played and manipulated her and so far had gotten away with it.

Her previous plan to hurt him had failed, causing James to bare the brunt of her wrath. During this she realised that she had genuine feelings for James but she had also witnessed James's loyalty to Lily. However Lily wasn't going to stand in her way. Annabel would have James if it was the last thing she did!

With this in mind, Annabel pulled a small glass vial out of her pocket containing a deep red liquid. It was the potion that would be perfect for her newest operation.

Operation 'Seduce James…'

To be continued…

I've decided to make it 15 chapter because I really enjoy writing this. The next chapter is 'Bachelor Party' chap 13 and is one of my favourite chapters. Sirius puts his love potions into action and James is cornered by Annabel with a certain vial. I'll update as soon as possible.

Please review and guess what you think is going to happen next. It's interesting to see if you'll guess it!


	13. Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: **It's now a 15 chapter fic**. Upcoming chapter is 'The Object of Rejection' chap 14.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **15 **chapters long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 13: Bachelor Party

'Hmm. Whose going to be my first choice?' said Sirius quietly, scanning the large crowds filing into the Three Broom Sticks.

'You mean your first victim,' snapped Lupin, eyeing the small bottle that Sirius was extracting from his robes, with distaste. It was obvious that Sirius had thought this through for the potion was a soft pale pink; just like it should be. This meant that Sirius had spent a lot of time making it. In a way this was good news for love potions were tricky and disastrous if they went wrong. Lupin shivered at the thought.

'What? Don't look at me like that. Desperate times call for desperate measures,' said Sirius, his eyes on the vial. He shook it slightly, causing the liquid to twirl slowly around the bottle, silver shining slightly through the pink.

Sirius started as a swarm of Ravenclaw girls entered, seating themselves at a table nearby. His eyes shone in excitement, a nervous smile playing his lips. Ignoring Lupin's final words of discouragement, Sirius approached the table.

'Show time,' he thought…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Wander how Sirius is getting on?' said James, his thoughts wandering to his friend and his insanity.

'Yea. It's amazing how much trouble one person can get themselves in, in one week,' Lily replied, memories of The Wreck and Sirius's closet action springing quickly to mind.

'Yep but despite everything, he still hasn't got a slap. Annabel tried all this stuff for revenge, when all she needed to do was slap him. Then he would of failed the dare,' explained James with a smile.

'You still on about those dares,' Lily asked, eyebrows raised. After all it was the dares that had caused all the problems in the first place.

'Sirius is. I've already completed mine,' answered James, taking Lily in his arms and kissing her slowly on the lips. They both moaned with pleasure at being close to each other again, running there hands over the other's body passionately.

However watching intently nearby was none other than Annabel. She was waiting quietly for her time to act, glaring at Lily with utmost revolution. Annabel was going to make _sure _that James would be hers, and only hers.

OOOOOOOOOO

'Can I get you a drink?' asked Sirius silkily to the hot girl he was now sitting next to.

After he had approached the table the girls had offered him a seat and they had hit it off straight away. He didn't care which ones he had, as long as his dare was completed. They were all quite pretty and that was enough for him.

'Sure,' Tracy murmured, scooting closer to him. The other girls around the table shoot her jealous glances and immediately started to fawn over him. Smiling he detangled himself from Tracy and walked to the bar, his plan working perfectly.

Collecting the drinks, he pulled the potion from his pocket, illuminating his hands with a soft pink glow that was reflecting off the bottle. His features lit up faintly as well, as he raised it up to examine it. Removing the top, he tipped it into one of the Butterbeers which shone suddenly, and then returned to it's original colour of murky brown. He smiled. 'One girl will be enough for the moment,' he thought.

Pocketing the potion, he arrived back at the table, sharing the drinks out evenly, careful to give Tracy the Butterbeer. He grinned as she raised the bottle to her lips and took a small sip, licking her lips with interest.

'Hmm that's good,' she mumbled, smiling broadly at the grinning Sirius.

'OOO! Can I taste. I love Butterbeer,' said one of Tracy's friends, Leah. Before Sirius could react or at least try and stop them, the bottle had been passed around the table, each girl taking a large gulp.

'Uh… um does everyone feel okay?' muttered Sirius timidly.

'Of course Sirius. In fact I've never been better,' smiled Leah, sidled up close to him, her hand running over his broad chest. Normally he would have enjoyed the situation, but at that moment he was looking at Leah with complete fear.

'He was asking me!' cried another girl violently, taking her own drink and throwing it at Leah, drowning her in Fire Whisky.

'Don't be stupid. Why would someone like him, talk to someone like you?' yelled Tracy, looking at Sirius lovingly while throwing death glares at her friends. Her fists were clenched and ready for battle.

'Uh maybe we should take this outside,' suggested Sirius, as everyone in the pub had fallen silent and was looking at them in surprise.

'Course babe. Let's get away from these freaks,' simpered Tracy, slipping her hand in Sirius's and glowering at her ex-friends.

'He meant everyone!' exclaimed another.

'He didn't mean you Betty!' Leah screeched, pulling Sirius away from Tracy and towards her. This caused a protest from many of the girls, who tugged on Tracy, extracting her from Sirius's arms.

'Will you and your party please leave sir,' called the barmen, staring at Sirius strangely.

'Yea look I'm going outside,' called Sirius, needing to escape from the pub and the disapproving glares of Lupin, who was watching in amusement and anger.

Pulling himself from their grasp, Sirius pelted for the door, but was quickly followed. By everyone…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

'James!' called Annabel, running up to him down one of the alleyways of Hogsmead. James sighed.

'What do you want Annabel?' he asked in a bored and tired voice.

'This!' she screamed, throwing the potion as hard as she could.

James watched as a blood red potion came hurtling towards him, which he knew immediately was going to smash on impact. Using his quick Quidditch reflexes he suddenly ducked, the potion flying over his shoulder and exploding on the person that had just come up behind him.

Red flashing sparks sprayed around them and a very startled Lily blinked in surprise. She had been coming up behind James to surprise him when the potion had hit her. Annabel screamed.

'My lust potion!' she cried in desperation, glaring at the motionless Lily which it had hit.

'Lust potion?' cried James in horror, wheeling round to look at Lily, who was staring at him blankly.

'The first person you see of the opposite sex your attracted too. That's why I wanted to use it on you when Lily wasn't around. It was the only way,' sobbed Annabel, who had sunk to her knees, a defeated look in her eyes.

Lily, however, was still looking at James when suddenly a smile blossomed on her face. She stalked towards him, pressing herself up against his torso as he watched in apprehension, and Annabel cried in jealously. The potion was obviously taking effect and James was having a party (A/N not literally).

Lily waggled her eyebrows at him and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the castle…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius meanwhile, was struggling to breathe. The girls had cornered him on the outskirts of Hogsmead, each arguing over who deserved him more, while Sirius tried repeatedly to free himself.

'Look I'm sure we can discuss this civilly,' yelped Sirius, as the girls tried continually to grope him. The only response he got was someone throwing a punch Betty next to him. Betty clasped her head in pain, only to remove her wand and send curses flying at her assassin.

Instantly Sirius dove for cover as the other girl retaliated, flashes of light exploding from the end of her wand. Within seconds a full scale war had broken out with spells bouncing of walls and crashing into dustbins. Some girls had even forgot the use of magic and were attacking each other in a flurry of fists and feet.

However some of the girls chose to stay with Sirius, continuing their advances despite the chaos around them. Sirius then wandered how many girls had actually taken the potion, because they seemed to be everywhere.

Suddenly a spell hit the floor in front of Sirius causing him to get blown backwards into the wall. The air was knocked from his lungs and instantly he heard a large smash from his pocket, indicating that the potion had broken. This was confirmed when the potion slowly began to seep through his robes and dampened his sink. Immediately his ragged gasping stopped and became dazed, unsure of what was going on around him.

'Sirius! Sirius! Are you ok. I followed you out the club,' came Remus's voice, who began shaking him. Sirius giggled.

'I'm great! Never been better in fact my chum. I'm pretty you know. Don't you think I'm pretty?' chirped Sirius, gazing at Lupin through glazed eyes.

'What? The love potion, where is the love potion?' asked Lupin, looking worriedly at his now hiccupping friend.

'It smashed on my beautiful self,' laughed Sirius through hiccups, falling backwards and toppling onto the fall.

'Oh no,' groaned Lupin, watching as Sirius began to groom himself in a shop window, laughing manically…

To be continued…

A/N Hope you liked this chapter. The next one is a fun one too. It's called 'The Object of Rejection' and it's coming soon. lol

Please Review!


	14. The Object of Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: **It's now a 20 chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'An Affair To Forget'.

Let we know if I should continue the story.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **20 **chapters long or more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 14: The Object of Rejection

'Hehe… haha. You look funny, your face is blurry. I however, look gorgeous if I do say so myself,' chuckled Sirius, rolling over on the pavement and clutching his stomach in laughter.

'Always the modest one, aren't you?' said Lupin mildly, watching worriedly as Sirius began to caress his own hair, twirling it round his fingers.

'What? They think so,' said Sirius innocently, pointing round the corner to the ongoing battle between the Ravenclaw women. Lupin sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Yes and that is what got you in this mess in the first place!' Remus exclaimed, glowering disapprovingly at his friend.

Sirius however, did not seem to be listening. His eyes were focused on something else. With a squeal of excitement he had sprung to his feet and had flounced away towards a local costume shop, leaving Lupin yelling hoarsely behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile James and Lily were having a situation of their own. Lily laughing hysterically, had pulled James onto the Hogwarts grounds, kissing and caressing him all the way, while he had tried incessantly to direct her.

'Lily no. Your… under the influence,' James retorted nervously, edging away from her as they made their way to the dorms. Pouting seductively, she once again came towards him, pushing him backwards into a small dark closet. She soon followed him, smiling evilly.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

'I think this is it Moony. The outfit that shows me in all my glory,' proclaimed Sirius, once again strutting out the changing room, his eyes lit up with success. Lupin opened his mouth to reply but words failed him. He simply stared with a look of utmost fear on his face. Clearing his throat he tried again.

'What are you talking about? Your hardly wearing anything,' Lupin cried hoarsely, his voice coming out as a straggled moan. Sirius however, beamed.

'Exactly. Now all the woman will be able to see my godly body. I'm doing them a favour really; allowing them to see my gorgeous pecs,' Sirius smiled, posing profoundly in the mirror, ignoring Lupins evident worry and fear.

Sirius was wearing a small piece of fabric around his waist covering his most privates parts. The material barely reached his thighs and was streaked with animal stripes, just like a tiger. He looked like Tarzan.

His upper body and legs were on show for the world to see, but this didn't seem to deter him in the least. Stretching his muscles and puffing out his chest, he was convinced that he looked gorgeous. Remus however, begged to differ.

'Your not seriously telling me… that you are going to buy that? And wear that?' breathed Lupin in desperation.

'Well of course. I look so cute, I could kiss myself,' Sirius sung, puckering his lips at himself in the mirror and fluttering his eyelashes.

'Please don't!' said Lupin hurriedly, knowing that in this state of mind, Sirius was likely to do anything. Lupin didn't particularly want to witness his friend make out with himself in a jungle outfit.

He buried his head in his hands, unable to watch any more of Sirius prancing around almost naked. However hearing giggling noises he glanced up to find Sirius having a conversation with his reflection. Lupin blinked in surprise.

'Well mister, your looking mighty fine today,' Sirius chirped into the mirror, hand on hip, oblivious to the fact that Lupin was there.

'Please do not tell me you are flirting with yourself,' Lupin yelped indigently.

'Can't help it. I look too damn fine,' Sirius replied, glancing at Lupin for the first time and flashing a smile.

'That's a matter of opinion,' snapped Lupin sarcastically, unable to hide his frustration. It was like babysitting a two year old. Sirius couldn't even pass a window without stopping and cooing at himself. He on the other hand, hadn't seemed to notice Moony's snipe and continued his flirtatious ramble.

'Why thank you. You look dandy yourself my old bean.'

Lupin raised his eyebrows at the comments but remained silent. After watching Sirius continue for some time, Remus finally stood up.

'Lets go. And don't you dare argue with me Sirius, or that _beautiful _nose of yours is going to get very mangled when my fist connects with it,' threatened Lupin, causing Sirius to jump back quickly, hand clasping his nose protectively.

'Not the nose. Please not the nose,' he whimpered, looking at Lupin through wide eyes.

'Keep pushing me,' answered Remus warningly, throwing Sirius his robes and drawing the curtains of the changing room shut. 'I will wait outside the shop and don't be too long. I don't want you staring at yourself for an hour while getting changed. We need to get back to school.'

Ignoring Sirius's moans of protest, Lupin exited the shop and waited for Padfoot to arrive as well…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

'I don't think we should be doing this,' stammered James trying to ignore the half naked woman pressed up against him, her hands in his pants. 'Snape in the shower, Snape in the shower,' James thought, trying to edge away from Lily in the tiny closet.

Watching his bid for escape, she came towards him, her head fogged and cloudly. All she knew was that she wanted him, then and there.

__

'Lily what are you doing?' a small voice inside her screamed.

'**What I want**,' she mind instantly answered back.

__

'This is not right.'

'**Why?**'

'_Because it's a broom closet. Have some dignity. How's James supposed to respect you if you do this?'_

'**It's not like we haven't done it before.**'

'_This is different. Your not thinking clearly._'

'**Yes because your interrupting.'**

The two sides of Lily fought each other and she hesitated. One side (influenced by the potion) was urging her on. Telling her she wanted him now. The other side (her common sense) was arguing, but losing.

The last bit of her self control vanished and it's voice ceased when she looked at James. His robes were hanging loosely off him where she had ripped them in her ecstasy and he was breathing hard, startled by her sudden stop.

Grabbing his hand, smiling, she directed his hand through her robes and into her knickers, urging him to pleasure her. Looking at her hesitantly, he couldn't resist any longer, feeling the touch of her folds. Slowly he began to move his hand, caressing her gently before slipping two fingers inside.

She flung her head back and began to feel ripples of pleasure as he probed, his eyes fixed on her now rosy face, pulling her closer as he pushed deeper inside.

Before either of them could go any further the door flung open, revealing Severus Snape staring back at them, eyes skimming over the scene before him…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lupin looked inside the costume shop window, looking around for Sirius who still hadn't resurfaced. Remus's eyes suddenly narrowed as he watched Sirius exit the changing room and head for the counter still wearing just the small rag around his waist. Lupin groaned.

Sirius bounding up to the shop keeper, waved his ass at her sexily, showing her the tag which was attached to the back. Staring at him strangely she gave him the price, causing him to take money out of his robes he was now holding and pass it to her. Giving her a parting wink, he flounced out the shop and skipped to Lupin, his costume flapping wildly.

'What the hell? What you buy it for? And why are you wearing it? We are in a public place,' hissed Remus, his eyes darting around the street nervously. Sirius however, was smiling.

'Yeah and better for the people in this public place. They get to see my body,' said Sirius, puffing out his chest proudly.

'Poor them,' grumbled Lupin, who had by then lost the will to fight, or live. He wondered when this potion was going to wear off.

'How can you say that? How can you _resist _me?' muttered Sirius happily.

'It's pretty easy actually. All I need to do is look at you,' Remus said mildly, trying to ignore the staring people walking past.

'Mr Moony. Are you rejecting me? Rejecting this?' huffed Sirius, pointing to his well defined body.

'Yes!'

'Don't you fancy me? I mean, everyone else does. Hell, even I fancy me. How could you not? Do you fancy me?'

'A whole world of NO!'

'Why?' Sirius pouted.

'Cause I'm not gay and neither are you,' replied Lupin slowly.

'Well said,' came a new voice.

At that moment Lupin and Sirius both turned round quickly, to come face to face with none other than Professor McGonagall who was tailed by some rather familiar looking Ravenclaws, who all began chanting for Sirius.

'I believe we have some matters to discuss,' she said, looking Sirius up and down with her eyes narrowed and pointed to Sirius's fan club behind her, who had apparently stopped fighting.

Lupin gulped whereas Sirius flashed a cocky smile and waved to the girls, posing proudly…

To be continued…

A/N Finally done. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm making the story 20 chapters long now, sorry. Next chap is 'An Affair to Forget' where Sirius deals with McGonagall, or she more deals with him and Snape wants some action. Its gonna be a fun one so please wait for update!

xxxxxxxx


	15. An Affair To Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: **It's now a 20 chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'The Aftermath' chap 16.

Let we know if I should continue the story.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **20 **chapters long or more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 15: An Affair To Forget

'I think it's cute,' muttered Tracy as she watched Sirius being dragged away by McGonagall.

'Utterly adorable,' commented Betty, eyeing Sirius's skimpy outfit with lustful eyes. Tracy scowled.

'You have no right to be looking at my boyfriend like that!' snapped Tracy.

'Boyfriend my ass. Sirius is a tired spirit, born to roam free. Nobody can tame him, for he is a wild beast,' breathed Roxanne, gazing at the object of their affections who was trailing after the professor.

'Shut up Roxanne!' the others bellowed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'But baby, why are you doing this?' whined Sirius as McGonagall pushed him back towards the castle.

'Because you were stupid enough to bewitch those girls into liking you, for your own personal…pleasure,' said Professor McGonagall sharply waving a dismal hand at the Ravenclaw's behind them, who were all staring at Sirius.

'It's not my fault I'm so amazing sexy. It's natural attraction only,' Sirius beamed, waving goodbye to his fan club as they passed into Hogwarts and exited Hogsmead.

'Mr Black, old I may be, stupid I am not,' hissed the Professor, slowly mounting the steps to Hogwarts. Sirius pouted.

'Are you saying that I, most handsomest man in all of Hogwarts, needed a love potion to get _laid_?' he cried, looking hurt and staring up at McGonagall through puppy dog eyes, causing her to scowl.

'Not in those words exactly, but it is undeniable that you used a love potion,' she answered awkwardly, but still maintaining her stern expression.

'Humph!' Sirius grumbled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

'Mr Lupin is staying with the girls in Hogsmeads until I have consulted the head master about your antics. Rest assured you will be punished accordingly,' said McGonagall casting a sideways glance at Sirius who was combing his hair with his fingers, unfazed by her words.

'Right you are baby,' he simpered as they made there way to Dumbledore's office.

'Don't call me baby and for gods sake take of that ridiculous costume!'

'See. I knew you would prefer me to wear nothing,' grinned Sirius, beginning to unfasten the material.

'Black!' screamed McGonagall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'What the hell do you want?' hissed James, glaring at the new arrival as he tried to detangle himself from Lily's robes.

'And what are you doing?' smirked Snape, his eyebrows raised as Lily again attempted to pull herself closer to James.

'None of your business,' James snapped, holding a agitated looking Lily back with one arm. Snape smiled.

'I think it is. I mean especially considering a teacher could walk by at any moment,' he replied, looking mildly surprised at Lily's forcefulness to get James. She was again pressed up against him as he struggled to escape, her hands roaming uncontrollably over his body. Snape looked slightly interested but disgusted at the same time.

'So what do you want?' James asked, becoming less aggressive as he glanced along the corridors nervously. All Snape needed to do was call a teacher and both he and Lily would be in detention forever.

'Her,' Snape answered simply, pointing to Lily, who had now freed herself from her robes and was forcing James's hands over her, oblivious to the fact that Snape was even there.

'What!' cried James, giving up his losing battle to Lily and staring at Snape as his girlfriend began to run her lips down his neck, spurred on by his now lack of resistance.

'Well simple thing is, you want her, so I want her,' Snape said smugly, eyeing Lily's body lustfully. James scowled, pushing Lily off him and advancing on Snape.

'She'd never do it. And I'll never let her,' murmured James, his voice dangerously low.

'Oh really. Well she seems to be up for anything at the moment,' laughed Snape, his eyes darting to Lily in her underwear. James pounced in front of her, blocking out Snapes view protectively.

'She may be…under the influence, but she's not stupid. She's not that desperate,' said James, trying to cover her petite body from Snape's roaming eyes.

'She seems pretty desperate to me. I'll give her what your refusing to,' he replied, eyes glinting. James was unable to answer but looked disgusted. Lily meanwhile was looking between them, trying to continue her advances.

Snape was right. She was desperate. She needed James now, but he was refusing to cooperate. She wanted him so much and she wasn't sure why. The small voice in the back of her head reawakened, screaming at her to stop.

__

What are you doing woman? Do you have any control? hissed the voice, becoming clearer.

****

I want this, was what the potion answered back.

__

You want to be standing in a closet in your underwear with Snape looking at you? screamed her mind, telling her that it was wrong. Lily mildly registered that this was true. Why was she letting Snape ogle at her almost naked? Suddenly she hid behind James, who was surprised by her sudden actions.

'To late now Evans. I've seen it all,' laughed Snape as Lily let out a gasp of surprise, her mind suddenly coming into focus.

****

He's right. He's seen you now. No point in hiding. Maybe he can give you what you want if James won't, said the other voice, urging her towards Snape.

__

What that's crazy! her conscience replied desperately. But it was to late. Within seconds Lily had made up her mind. Springing out from behind James, she dove forwards into Snape, connecting with his lips.

All sense of reason was lost as the potion consumed her once more, driving her on. James watched in amazement as Lily's and Snape's lips began to move against each other, tongues beginning to touch…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Mister Black! You dare!' cried McGonagall fearfully as Sirius began to remove the scrap of material that was his costume.

'You said take it off,' Sirius replied, tugging on the strings holding it together.

'Not now. What the hell is wrong with you? For god sakes man, COVER YOURSELF!' she exclaimed in desperation, her hat falling off and landing on the floor.

'_I believe in miracles, dun dun, where you from? You sexy thing_,' sang Sirius happily, removing it completely as McGonagall conjured a table in front of him at that very moment. Sirius seeing this, laughed with glee. Throwing his head back, he jumped upon the table wearing nothing but a small pink thong, that he had apparently also bought at the costume shop. Professor McGonagall shrieked, all dignity forgotten, as Sirius began to dance, waving is hips seductively.

'_I am beautiful, in every single way_,' he sang heartily, unaware of the Headmaster who had come up behind him, a amused glint in his eye…

To be continued…

A/N Sorry this chapter is pretty short but I wanted to get it up quickly. Next chapter is 'The Aftermath' where everyone has to deal with the consequences of their actions. Hope you enjoyed.

Please review because I don't like to update unless I get a fair few reviews.

More soon xxxxxxxx


	16. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar as well as I am only 15.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'The Enemy Walks' chap 17.

Let we know if I should continue the story.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **20 **chapters long or more.

This chapter is build up to the next ones so bare with me. It's the link between all the important events.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 16: The Aftermath

'You plonker,'exclaimed Lupin as Sirius concluded his story about what had happened after he had returned to Hogwarts with McGonagall.

The love potion had finally worn off about half an hour after Dumbledore had arrived at the scene to rescue McGonagall from a very horny Sirius. He had danced around the headmasters office until the effects of the potion eventually stopped, causing a very embarrassed Sirius to be left standing in the middle of the room in a pink thong. Oh the shame.

'It's not my fault the love potion smashed on me. Professor McGonagall is never going to look at me again,' muttered Sirius, banging his head repeatedly on the table in the deserted common room.

'Can you blame her? You basically gave her a lap dance,' retorted Lupin, caused Sirius to groan in remembrance. After all he had danced on top of a table in nothing but very small underwear singing 'Beautiful', until Dumbledore finally dragged him away to his office.

'Ugh. You should have seen her face. It was like she was going to die of heart failure then and there,' Sirius moaned, finally regretting making the potion. It was all for a dare, which despite everything, he still failed.

'Yea well when you were with me you were pretty bad, but nothing, nothing, compared to what you were like with her,' Lupin said, smiling sadly. After Sirius had left Hogsmead Lupin thought that the worse was over. Apparently he was wrong.

'And what about the Ravenclaw girls? They have to know that something weird happened. I mean they all suddenly feel in love with me and then they had a massive fight in the street. Oh god, I'm in so much trouble aren't I?' Sirius mumbled, recalling the days events with horror.

'Oh you think?' replied Lupin sarcastically, looking at his sullen friend.

'I'm such an idiot,' Sirius said, a chill running down his spine as he thought of himself stripping to McGonagall singing 'The Full Monty'.

'Yep. What punishment did you get?'

'Detention till the end of term and that was getting off lightly. I could of got suspended. Mind you Dumbledore had to give me my punishment because McGonagall couldn't even look at me, let alone speak to me. This is so messed up,' Sirius concluded, burying his head in his hands. It was only the first week of the year and things were going wrong. Horribly wrong.

'It's nobody's fault but your own,' Lupin said, ignoring the glare his got from a very disgruntled Sirius.

'I'm going to bed.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning…

'What the heck was _that_?' shrieked James as soon as Lily woke up.

Lily groaned and looked around. She was is James's room in the Head's dormitories, with the sun streaking through the windows, lighting up James's angry features. She eyed him confusedly, looking under the covers to find herself in some baggy pyjamas, when the events of the previous day flooding back to her. She gasped.

She had kissed Snape! She had kissed Snape! No wonder James looked mad.

Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened. Getting hit with the lust potion, shoving James into a closet, being discovered by Snape, kissing Snape and finally being dragged off by James.

The thought of Snape's tongue on hers made her shiver. She had advanced on him and despite him thinking she was a disgusting mudblood, he had kissed back. She couldn't stand to think of his slimy, slippery mouth on hers and his cold rough hands sliding across her bare back.

Thank god James had come to her rescue and brought her back. Even then she continued to come onto him, but James was to horrified to so much as kiss her, let alone make love to her. He had got her changed and put her to bed without saying a word.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up at present James and bit her lip.

'Uh hi honey,' she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Kill me please,' mumbled Sirius as he shuffled into the great hall, attempting to hide behind Lupin.

'Don't tempt me,' Lupin replied as the entire Ravenclaw table turned to stare at them as they seated themselves for breakfast.

'Oh my god. How am I going to survive a days worth of lessons? Everyone knows!' hissed Sirius, glancing around nervously as a whispers broke out at the Ravenclaw table.

'They only know about the Tarzan stuff. They don't know about the private lap dance you so willingly gave. Count yourself lucky,' said Lupin and Sirius had to admit, he had a point. Things could be a lot worse.

'Hmm,' Sirius replied, avoiding looking at anything other than his food and he wasn't even eating with his usual gusto.

'Come on. Take it like a man.'

'Take what like a man?' sounded the voice of James behind them.

'James! Sit! Stay!' said Sirius, thankful for some more company. Smiling for the first time that day Sirius glanced at Lily who was hovering behind James. She looked twitchy and unusually guilty and as though she wanted to hide just as much as he did. Suddenly Sirius wondered what happened at Hogsmead for James and Lily to be so agitated. They looked really uncomfortable.

'Sooooooo. How's things?' muttered Lupin, breaking the silence as the couple sat down.

'Ok.'

'What you do at Hogsmead then?' continued Lupin awkwardly.

'Went out. Had a drink. Watched by girlfriend make out with a slime ball. You know, nothing special,' answered James, stuffing cereal as everyone within earshot, looked at him in surprise. Lily however, looked down at her plate.

'I'm sorry. What?' cried Sirius, looking from Lily to James.

'You heard me,' answered James. Sighing he began to tell his friends the story of the events in Hogsmead as Lily's face steadily grew a darker shade of red.

'I told you I was sorry,' moaned Lily, looking at James with watery eyes. To her surprise James smiled

'I know. And I know it was the potion, but I still got the image in my mind. Ugh,' James shivered giving Lily a small peck on the lips.

'I thinks she wants more than a small kiss Potter. Maybe I can help her with that,' came the cold voice of Snape. They all turned around to find him standing behind, a disgusted smirk playing his lips.

'Like anybody in there right mind would kiss you,' snapped Sirius, not in the mood for Snape's antics.

'Your not really in a position to be talking to me about that, especially after what you did yesterday Black,' hissed Snape, causing Sirius to hang his head in shame and try to ignore the confused looks he got from James. He hadn't yet informed James of the chaos he caused the previous day and was hoping he would never have too, but it appeared the whole school knew what happened. It wasn't going to stay a secret.

'Go away Snape,' came Lily's voice, sounding cold and strong. Snape looked at her.

'I'll be ready when you decide to come to me again, baby,' he simpered in reply as James sprang up from his seat, ready to do some damage.

'Get lost before I make you,' James whispered dangerously.

'This isn't over Evans. I will get what I want,' replied Snape, turning around and exited the Great Hall, James throwing daggers after him.

'Maybe we should get to Transfiguration,' said Lupin soothingly, causing Sirius to groan in response.

A whole lesson with McGonagall. Fantastic…

To be continued…

A/N Boring chapter I know but bare with me. It's leading up to more big things so wait for the update. Next chapter is 'The Enemy Walks' and it's coming today or tomorrow.

Thanks for all the great reviews. I know the story is kinda creepy and disturbing but I warned you in the summary (it's just the way my mind works).

I am now going to watch the fantastic 4, so until later…. Bye xxxxx


	17. The Enemy Walks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'The Dare Reloaded' chap 18.

Let we know if I should continue the story.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **20 **chapters long or more.

This chapter is build up to the next ones so bare with me. It's the link between all the important events.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 17: The Enemy Walks

'This day could not get any suckier,' moaned Sirius, exiting Transfiguration with his head hung.

Professor McGonagall hadn't even acknowledged him the whole lesson. That was until James had heard what had happened to his friend at Hogsmead, and had shouted for the whole world to hear that Sirius had wore a Tarzan outfit. As Sirius grew steadily redder due to embarrassment and anger, Professor McGonagall had _accidentally_ let slip that Sirius had _also_ sported a small pink thong. The class had been in stitches for hours whereas Sirius was glaring at James throughout the rest of the lesson, trying and failing, to remain calm.

'Are you sure? Because here comes enemy number one,' asked Lupin as a certain brown haired girl approached them, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts.

'Hi. Sirius. Remus. James. Uh Lily,' said Annabel, nodding formally to each of them in turn. They all stared back at her; Sirius arching an eyebrow, Lupin smiling hesitantly, James glaring angrily and Lily turning the same colour as her hair.

'What do you want?' asked Sirius sharply. From what he heard about what she had done to James and Lily the previous day, she was not to be trusted.

'To make amends,' Annabel answered, looking Sirius unblinking in the eye.

'Save your breath.'

'Well fine, if that's how your going to be,' huffed Annabel, finally losing her composure.

'Me be! Annabel you blacked mailed me into going out with you, stalked me, broke up with me, tricked my best friend into making out with you and then attempted to bewitch him with a lust potion. And your angry at _me_ for being sharp with you,' Sirius bellowed, finally exploding.

'Don't you go and get all mighty with me Black. Your hardly an angel. You shagged a 15 year old virgin in some train toilets for-what I now know-was a dare, you almost slept with a transvestite, not to mention your girlfriends best friends and then slipped a love option to about 10 Ravenclaws, which caused a fight and bought a Tarzan outfit which you paraded around Hogsmead in!'

'Wow. When they say that, you realise they have an awful lot in common,' whispered Lupin to James, who despite the situation, grinned.

'Yep. There as twisted as each other,' he replied.

'Well anyway. I just came to say that I've been invited to the Gryffindor party tonight. I hope that's not a problem?' Annabel said, turning away from a red and shaking Sirius and to the other three.

'Would it make any difference if it was?' asked James, surprised that Annabel even knew about the party. It was a annual thing with booze, sex and dancing. It was bound to be fun.

'No.'

With that Annabel stalked away, clutching her books to her chest protectively.

'Oh my god. I completely forgot the Gryffindor start of term party was tonight. Maybe it will brighten my day,' muttered Sirius as two 6th years wondered past pointing and whispering at him.

'Or maybe with Annabel going, it will get worse,' pointed out James, unsure of how he felt about her being there himself.

'Don't say that. You just jinxed me,' answered Sirius as they began to wonder to the hall for dinner.

'Hmm. But maybe we can renegotiate that dare of yours, since you failed the last one,' suggested James, his eyes glinting. Lily and Remus sighed. They both would have thought that Sirius would have learned his lesson by now, but apparently not.

'I'm listening…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Did you tell them about your presence at the party tonight?' whispered a cold voice from the shadows.

'I did. They seemed pretty pissed,' answered Annabel, smiling.

'Good. And remember what I said. You keep James away and I will return the favour. Understood?' hissed the voice, tinged with excitement.

'Yes. But how are you going to get in? It's in the Gryffindor common room. You have to be invited,' inquired Annabel, unsure whether this latest plan was going to work.

'That's my business. All you need know is that I'll be there.'

'Okay,' replied Annabel, formulating a plan of action in her mind. She smiled. Tonight was defiantly going to be fun…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Look. I need a favour,' said Lily, fluffing up her hair with her hands and coating her lips in a shiny red gloss. Catherine and Shannon looked at her warily, readying themselves for the night.

'What kind of favour?' asked Shannon, rummaging through her trunk and pulling out some spiked heels.

'I need you to come onto Sirius Black,' replied Lily, turning around from the mirror to face her friends.

'Come onto? Why?' Catherine gasped, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

Lily sighed. This was going to be difficult to explain without revealing everything. She wanted Sirius to learn his lesson about doing stupid dares and this was the perfect way to do it. Sirius would never complete his new dare if Shannon and Catherine threw themselves at his feet. He could never resist it.

'Because Sirius has been set this stupid dare and I don't want him to complete it,' murmured Lily, putting her hands together and praying to her friends. They, however, were still not convinced.

'What kind of dare?' Shannon simpered, raising an eyebrow as she dusted blusher over her white cheeks.

'Um, well, your going to have to find out aren't you,' laughed Lily smirking.

'That's what I'm afraid of,' muttered Catherine under her breath.

Lily groaned. They were not going to be easy to convince. Normally Shannon would have jumped at the chance of being with Sirius. She like him, had long dark hair but piercing blue eyes. Shannon was tall and thin with long lean legs and ghostly white skin. She being quite beautiful, had of course got with Sirius before and was therefore reluctant to do it again.

Catherine however, was small sweet and blond. She had warm brown eyes and was always wearing a smile. But unfortunately she didn't trust Sirius as far as she could throw him. Then again nobody did.

'Look don't you want to watch Sirius squirm? All I have to say is that Sirius's dare involves a certain ex-girlfriend of his which I know is up to something. It will just end in disaster like his previous dare. I mean did you hear about the Tarzan fiasco?' Lily pleaded desperately.

'Who didn't hear about that? I heard that he wore nothing under it and flashed to McGonagall,' squealed Shannon laughing.

'Yeah. And what about him being gay. Apparently some Hufflepuff fifth year said he made out with a transvestite named Prudy,' answered Catherine, bouncing on the bed, just as enthusiastically.

'Percival. And by the way we are off point. Will you do it?' Lily asked rolling her eyes.

'What the heck,' answered Catherine as Shannon shrugged carelessly.

'Great!'

With that Lily walked up to Catherine and unbuttoned her tight pink shirt until a lot of cleavage was showing. Plastering Shannon's lips with gloss, Lily smiled. Sirius was going to get what was coming to him but little did she know, someone was going to get her…

To be continued…

A/N Another boring chapter I know but it all kicks off in the next one 'The Dare Reloaded' I promise. You will find out what Annabel and her partner in crime have planned and what Sirius's dare actually is.

Please review

Until the next time. Dun dun dun. xxxxx


	18. The Dare Reloaded

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'The Leopard's Spots' chap 19.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **25 **chapters long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 18: The Dare Reloaded

'You ready my man?' asked James, clapping Sirius over the shoulder for support as they headed out of the dormitories and to the common room, where the party was already in full swing. The pounding music and cries of laughter could be heard even through the thick walls.

'Of course. Why wouldn't I be?' laughed Sirius, looking at his friend with his eyebrow raised.

'Well I would of thought after what happened yesterday, you would have learnt your lesson,' spoke Lupin, following them down the stairs and towards the loud music emulating from the party.

'I wasn't talking to you,' Sirius said sourly, scowling at Lupin. He didn't like to be reminded of the events of the previous day, especially by someone who was supposed to be comforting him.

'Anyway… remember Sirius, a dare is a dare,' James interrupted as his friends glared at each other. Sirius straightened his white tank top and turned from Lupin, smiling.

'I know. I'll be lucky if she doesn't kill me though,' he replied, looking slightly uneasy despite his confident visage. James laughed.

'Use your charm.'

'The last time I did that, I was blackmailed!' cried Sirius, shifting uncomfortably as the walked into the crowded mess that was now the common room.

'You go get her tiger,' beamed James, pushing his friend towards the dance floor, where people were bouncing around wildly.

'Don't mention tigers or anything to do with the jungle to me, EVER again,' said Sirius through gritted teeth.

'Just go.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily smiled as she saw The Marauders enter the party, all except Peter of course. Edging away from the refreshment table to get a better look at them, her stomach give a pleasurable squirm as she looked at James.

He was wearing a tight black shirt that clung to his chest, highlighting his toned body and matching perfectly with his inky coloured hair that was sexily ruffled. Baggy denim trousers completed the look, and it was certainly attracting him a lot of attention.

Sirius didn't look to bad either with a white tank top and similar jeans. His hair hung loosely over his eyes, which he was scanning the room with, probably locating his next victim.

And finally Remus was wearing a blue short sleeved T-shirt that brought out his ice blue eyes. He didn't look as tired as he usually did and his sandy blonde hair stood out with life. He looked elegantly casual.

Lily turned to Catherine and Shannon that were standing nearby.

'You ready?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Um, I really need a drink, do you mind?' asked Sirius timidly as Annabel entered the portrait hole at the far of the room.

'Hey, I do mind. We're dancing,' simpered Shannon, not letting Sirius out of her arms as he tried to edge away. Glancing over to where he was looking, Shannon scowled. 'So Sirius's dare must have something to do with the Hufflepuff ' she thought. Making sure Sirius could not escape, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his, and swayed in time to the music.

__

Must do the dare. Must do the dare. Must not give in, Sirius thought as Shannon basically through herself into him, causing him to moan in pleasure. Despite he knew he should be trying to talk to Annabel, Sirius was immensely enjoying the sudden attention he was getting from Shannon.

****

Just forget the dare! This is better, another side of Sirius's brain called. He had to admit that it was right. Where would he rather be? With the psycho bitch Annabel, trying to complete a dare, or with the beautiful Shannon who was pleasuring him. Quite the toss up.

__

You need to do the dare. You failed the last time.

****

Go away.

__

I can't. I'm your common sense.

****

Well where the heck were you when I was striping to Professor McGonagall in a Tarzan outfit yesterday?

__

Forget that- wait. Is that James and Annabel? echoed inside of Sirius's head. For a second it didn't register, then Sirius spun round to find Annabel flirting with a very disgruntled James. Sirius scowled, suddenly forgetting that Shannon was even there.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

'Hey James,' called Annabel as she entered the party.

James who had been looking around for Lily, glanced up in surprise.

'Oh er-hi Annabel,' James muttered quietly, trying to edge away.

'How's it going?' she smiled, flicking her now curled hair over her shoulder.

'Okay. Just looking for Lily,' replied James uneasily. For a second Annabel's flirtatious expression was lost and her eyes darkened. But when James looked again, it was gone. He was sure he had imagined it.

'Oh I seen her on my way here. She hasn't arrived yet,' lied Annabel smiling sweetly at James who looked slightly suspicious. Shrugging it off, James replied.

'But I thought she wasn't getting ready in the Head's room anymore? I thought she wanted to get ready with her friends like me?' he asked confused. Annabel shrugged innocently.

'That's just what I saw. I can show the way if you want?'

'Um okay. Make it quick,' James said, ushering a smiling Annabel towards the portrait hole.

If the truth be told, Annabel had seen Lily on the way in, over by the refreshment table, talking to a girl named Catherine. But for her plan to work, Lily to be unaware of the switch and for that to happen she had to not notice James's temporary absence.

Steering James away from the direction of where Annabel knew Lily really was, they exited the common room.

She couldn't help but smile. They plan was a stroke of genius. Nobody would never know what really happened. It was bullet-proof. Well it was as long as Sirius and Lily stayed out the way…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

__

Hey! James is taking away my dare! screamed Sirius's head, as he watched the couple exit the portrait hole.

****

So…poor Lily mind.

__

Poor me! I can't suffer the humiliation of losing another dare.

****

I'm sure you'll survive. I wonder if Lily knows. At this, Sirius looked around over Shannon's head. Sure enough over by the punch table, a red headed girl was wearing an expression of utmost annoyance as she was talking to Lupin.

Pushing himself away from Shannon, despite her pleas, he walked over to hear what they were talking about.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Did you just see that?' asked Lupin, walking up to Lily and her friend (Catherine) with concern on his face.

'See what?' said Lily, looking around confused.

'James and Annabel. They just left,' he replied, nodding his head at the portrait hole, through the crowd.

'What? Left to go where?' cried Lily, her eyes widening in surprise and anger.

'No idea,' came Sirius's voice as he walked up to them, Shannon at his heels.

'Wait. You saw this too?' screeched Lily, looking around the circle. Everyone stared back at her, their expressions blank. Finally Sirius nodded slowly.

Lily took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

'Well, do you know where they went?' she asked, staring at Sirius expectantly.

'There's no need to go looking for me. I'm here,' came James's voice, sounding calm and strong.

Lily spun around to find James staring back at her. She smiled in relief. He returned it reluctantly, his eyes unusually blank and cold.

'Where did you go?' Lily asked, looking at him with suspicion. He didn't seem like himself. He was shifting uncomfortably and his face showed no trance of it's usual happiness.

'Nowhere.'

'You went with my dare,' spoke Sirius, his voice surprisingly cold. It appeared Lily wasn't the only one suspicious of James. He had apparently forgot that Shannon was even there.

'Yeah. She tried to trick me. Forget it,' James answered, taking Lily eagerly into a long slow kiss.

It was slippery and slimy and reminded her of Snape. The kiss didn't show any of James's love or passion. Just want. She grimaced in disgust. She couldn't help it.

Little did she know it wasn't James she was kissing…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'That was weird,' muttered Sirius as he watched Lily and James make out again in the corner.

'Hmm. James isn't usually into public displays of that kind of affection,' said Lupin, as both men watched in disgust as James groped at Lily carelessly.

'Well there was that time where he got caught shagging some girl in Filch's office, remember? He was in detention for ages.'

'You make him sound like a prostitute.'

'Be basically is. Have you seen the pink lycra in his closet?' laughed Sirius.

'No and I hope I'll never have to. Anyway what about _your _leopard skin outfit?'

'Don't remind me,' grumbled Sirius.

'I'd like to see that,' simpered Shannon, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

'That can be arranged,' Sirius cried, grabbing her round the waist and pulling her towards him.

'Get a room,' sang Lupin, rolling his eyes.

'What's the point? They don't have one,' Sirius replied, nodding his head towards Lily and James, who was now biting his girlfriends neck viciously.

'I know. James just doesn't seem like James. I wonder what happened with Annabel and I wonder where she is,' Lupin breathed, to himself more than anything.

'Don't know, don't care,' Sirius said, leering at the blushing Shannon.

'You should. Unless you want to fail another dare,' Lupin said loudly, making sure Shannon heard him. Sirius groaned and looked at Shannon innocently.

'I have no idea what he's talking about,' he grinned…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile Annabel was dragging the real James through the corridors, hoping that Snape's Polyjuice Potion had worked. If it had, nobody would be longer for them for a long long time…

To be continued…

By me and 1stSpikeLover who helped me with this without realising it.

I used our personal conversations (which are usually very weird) to come up with the dialogue for this chapter and the next one.

A/N Well that's it for now. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is 'The Leopards Spots' probably coming on Monday. Please review and tell me what you think. I know the story is kind of disturbing but there's nothing I can do. That's just my imagination I guess…

Please review!


	19. The Leopard's Spots

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'Tell it to the Teacher' chap 20.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **25 **chapters long.

I updated sooner than said so please review.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 19: The Leopard's Spots

'_My loneliness is killing me (and I), I must confess I still believe (still believe). When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign--- hit me baby one more time!'_

'I cannot believe it! After everything that happened!'

'Bright side, at least he's not stripping,' said Shannon timidly.

'Yet!' cried Lupin, looking over at his friend.

Sirius was in the middle of the dance floor chanting the lyrics to _baby one more time; _a beer bottle clutched in his hand. He swayed uncontrollably to the music, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the people around him cheered. Despite his wrecked state, he seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling broadly as he looked around, waving drastically to the red faced Shannon.

'_My loneliness is killing me (and I), I must confess I still believeeeee (still believe). When I'm not with you I lose my-my mind, give me a siiign--- hit me baby one more time!'_

'Ugh!' wailed Lupin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'God how much has he drunk?' asked Lily, who was eyeing Sirius with apprehension. She glanced at 'James' who didn't really seem to be interested. He shrugged.

'Forget about Sirius,' Snape said, who was wearing the disguise of James. He pulled her roughly towards him and attempting to nibble fiercely on her neck.

'No god James. What's wrong with you?' she spluttered, moving out of his grasp.

Turning on a heel she marched over to Lupin and Shannon. To the crowds dismay, a second later they were joined by Sirius as he staggered off the dance floor.

'Hey you guys,' muttered Lily as she approached them, 'James' a short way behind.

'Looked like you were having lots of fun over in that corner,' hiccupped Sirius, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the couple, and plopping himself into a nearby seat.

'Well James was,' Lily replied coldly, looking at her boyfriend with a steely gaze, who stared back, his face once again expressionless.

'Can't you just _feel _the love.'

'Shut up Sirius,' snapped Lily.

'What? You should be nice to me, especially now that we are both in the same love…rectangle…plus one, whatever that is,' Sirius grinned triumphantly, sinking down in his chair and raising his bottle, as if toasting to her.

'Love pentagon?' asked Lily her eyebrows raised.

'Well yeah. I mean you and James are together but Annabel- who I used to date- likes James and Snape likes you. That's one, two, three, four, five, yeah five people all in a traumatic battle of love and hate,' Sirius declared dramatically, slipping off his chair and falling on the floor.

'If you had brains, you'd be dangerous,' stated Lupin mildly, helping his friend back into his chair. Sirius apparently hadn't really registered what Remus had said for he continued to sing under his breath, to the annoyance of his companions.

'You don't change do you?' Lily asked Sirius. However the only reply she got was another verse of _baby one more time._

She sighed and turned to 'James' who had remained unusually quite. His face was pale and he was staring at Sirius with a look of nothing less than disgust. Before she could say anything, Sirius spoke again.

'I'm going to have quite the hangover tomorrow,' he giggled through hiccups.

'Pity you didn't think of that before you drank the entire stock of beer,' Shannon said, looking over at the empty refreshment table. Sirius remained silent, looking up at her through sweet innocent eyes.

'Please, he'll do anything for drink,' said Lupin.

'It's true. Did you know once I told my girlfriend to treat to me to a fine wine and BAM, next thing I knew I was locked in a dark cellar. Good thing the wine was there though…'Sirius concluded, slipping into a daze.

Lupin stared at his friend, unsure of what to do. There was no way Sirius was going to go to bed without a fight, unless he was accompanied by someone of the opposite sex.

'Uh maybe it's best if you go to bed Sirius. Your pretty trashed,' said Remus quietly, snapping Sirius out of his daydream.

'Hey! You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on. I can soooooo do that,' he replied sleepily, slurring his words out as his head swayed.

'Nice to see you have such a handle on the situation,' Lupin said sarcastically.

'I think I do.'

'Sirius I think Moony's right. James help me,' Lily said, looking at 'James' for support. He shifted, suddenly becoming uneasy.

'Er yeah,' he mumbled, his eyes darting round the common room guiltily.

'You lot are starting to sound like my mother. She was a very strict women. I mean she buried three husbands and two of them were just napping. It was _way _bad,' exclaimed Sirius, looking up at his friends through blurry eyes.

'Yeah Sirius, your defiantly going to bed. Everyone always knows your drunk when you start on about your life story,' Lupin muttered, grabbing onto Sirius's arm and heaving him up.

'Hey! My life is very interesting,' he cried in defence.

'Not as interesting as your death will be if you don't get your arse _up,_' threatened Remus, giving Sirius an almighty tug in the direction of the dormitories.

'I'll have you know when I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep- not screaming, like the passengers in his car,' Sirius mumbled happily.

'Bed!'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Poor Sirius. I think he was just trying to drown his sorrows after yesterday,' muttered Lily as her and 'James' watched Lupin and Shannon escort him to his room.

'Hmm. Look Lily, I'm sorry about tonight. What do you say I make it up to you? Should we go somewhere more quiet?' 'James' said, looking down on her. To his surprise she smiled seductively.

'That sounds lovely,' Lily simpered, hooking her arm in his and leading him out of the party and towards the Head's dorms. Snape smiled evilly. He was about to get what belonged to Potter and Potter alone. His love.

Muttering the password (Lilykins, courtesy of James), Lily walked through the tapestry, leading Snape in with her. Spinning around she kissed him fiercely, shaking off the voice in her head that was telling her it was wrong.

It's my boyfriend. What's wrong with that? she thought.

Determined not to let it effect her, she began to de-clothe him, kissing down his chest. Not wanting to beat around the bush (A/N great expression!), Snape brought her mouth back up to his and forced her lips to part.

With that 'James' began to pull off her tight red top she was wearing, exposing a black lace bra. He could overcome the fact that she was a mudblood for a body like that.

Lily couldn't help but shiver at the unpleasantly way he was leering at her but she shrugged it off, needing him to be with her. His cold hands ran over her smooth pale body, appreciating every curve before beginning to encircle her breasts. He massaged her cleavage over the bra, then turning to her back, ready to undo the straps.

Lily stared at him expectantly, knowing what was coming next. Then suddenly, his face began to change. His brown eyes became darker, turning into endless pools of black. His light tan began to fade and his hair began to grow.

'What?' he asked, aware that she was staring at him, her look of surprise becoming one of rage. Running his hands through his hair, he noticed it's growing length and gasped.

He'd forgotten to take the Polyjuice Potion again. It needed to be taken every hour but due to the fiasco with Sirius, it had slipped his mind.

Suddenly Lily screamed as the changing face became recognisable. The angry and confused face of Severus Snape stared back at her. Grabbing her discarded top from the floor she covered herself as he advanced on her again…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Annabel. What the heck do you think you are doing!' cried James, throwing Annabel off him for the third time. She clutched her injured arm and scowled at him.

'I don't know why your bothering to resist,' she exclaimed confidently in the small dark room which she had led him to.

'I don't believe you. I mean you fancied Sirius like a few days ago,' James spluttered, straightening his top and composing himself.

'That is sooooo last week,' Annabel cooed, edging closer as James backed away. 'Why don't you have a little fun? I'm sure Lily is.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' James muttered, eyeing the predator warily. He was not going to be tricked by her again. He had had enough of her games.

'Lily. It's not you she's going to be with tonight,' Annabel laughed manically, a crazy glint dancing in her eyes. Unfortunately James had no doubt that she was telling the truth.

'But how?' he stammered. All Annabel did was laugh, pleased by his uneasiness.

'Snape,' she breathed.

Suddenly James's eyes were wide and he was staring at her in horror. It was obvious now that Snape and Annabel had planned it together, making Lily and James separate for the evening. James's breath was raspy and he was clenching his fists at a now silent Annabel. She was looking at him apprehensively.

'What has he done?' James hissed, knowing full well what Snape was capable of. Annabel was now the one retreating, looking at him in fear.

'Polyjuice Potion,' she whispered, looking at the floor. When she looked up, James had gone…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James sped down the corridor, intent on finding Snape before it was to late. He shivered at the thought. It had been bad enough when Snape and Lily had kissed, let alone had sex. James was the only person Lily had spelt with before and he didn't like the idea of being compared to Severus.

Deep in worried thoughts, James hadn't realised another presence in the hallway. With an massive crash, the two running people collided.

'OUCH!' cried James.

'ARGH!' cried Lily.

Suddenly they stared at each other, stunned, when another voice rang in the corridor.

'Mr Potter! Ms Evans! What is going on? What's with the commotion?'

They both looked up to find a very stern looking Professor McGonagall staring back at them. At that point they both realised how bad it looked.

Lily was clutching her removed party top to her chest, that was sporting a bright red bruise. She had makeup running down her face and was wearing spiked high heels. They both looked ruffled and flustered. James's flies were undone thanks to his battle with Annabel and Lily's lips were red and swollen. Not to mention in was 2 o'clock in the morning.

They both gulped…

To be continued…

A/N Hoped you liked the chapter. I updated sooner than I said I would so I'm proud of myself. Theres a lot of pressure though when people are threatening to kill me (cough **crazylily** cough, lol, uve bin great).

And by the way **Jingle-Bellz-Rocks **I totally knew what you looked like and that's why I put you in the story. I'm physic you know! Thanks for the great reviews!

And also thanks to **1stSpikeLover **who helped me with the dialogue without knowing it. I used our personally conversations and recorded them into this. (This proves how weird I am, how many other people have conversations about pink lycra and leopard skin outfits. Well that's me for you.)

Anyone wants to talk about the fic or anything email me! I'm happy to talk to anyone as long as your not murders or whatever.

So thanks everyone for the great reviews. Keep them coming and I'll c u soon xxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Tell it to the Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'That Old Black Magic' chap 21.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **25 **chapters long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 20: Tell it to the Teacher

' I realise how bad this looks,' muttered James, looking at himself and Lily as they stood in McGonagall's office. She raised her eyebrows, her eyes skimming sceptically over them .

'Oh I really don't think you do,' McGonagall replied, disappointment and anger evident in her voice. James cringed. This was not going to go well. 'Miss Evans I am very disappointed in you. Over the last week you have certainly changed.'

'No Professor. I have merely become more confident with my body,' replied Lily, looking at the Professor in the eye, forgetting that she was topless.

'And whys that?'

'Personal reasons,' said Lily, glancing sideways at a very sheepish looking James. She wasn't about to reveal the nuts and bolts of their relationship to a teacher. Her and James's sex life was their business only. The truth was James had _made _her feel more confident with her body. He made her feel sexy.

'Fine,' said McGonagall, obviously knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of Lily that way. Instead she turned to James. 'So why don't you tell me what happened tonight?'

'Um well you see. What happened was- we uh- well…' James dribbled off pathetically, acutely aware that Professor McGonagall was watching him closely. He opened his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. How was he going to make an excuse about why they were out a bed a 2 o'clock in the morning in party outfits.

'Yes…' McGonagall prompted. James glanced at Lily for support, who shrugged in reply and looked at the floor. James closed his eyes and prayed that a miraculous excuse would suddenly come to mind at any moment. However none came.

'I got nothing,' he sighed, waving his hands at the Professor hopelessly. Lily glared at him, exasperated. James rolled his eyes. 'Well you think of something then.'

'No don't _think _of anything. Just tell me the truth,' McGonagall interrupted, fixing them both with a stern gaze.

'The _truth_. Yeah. I can do that,' James said.

'Well then…'

'Hmm. Where do I start? Well basically tonight me and Lily went out for a little walk together and were- uh- attacked by big… Nifflers-yeah Nifflers. In the terrible struggle me and Lily were separated and we got away and ran into each other in our attempt at escape,' James concluded, giving the Professor a timid smile.

'Nifflers. Really. Well if you got _attacked _by these Nifflers and got separated, how did Lily get separated from her blouse? I suppose that was the work of the Nifflers as well, was it?' McGonagall asked, glancing at the bare-chested Lily, who suddenly clutched her top to her in defence.

'Er yeah,' replied James.

'Well lets see if anyone else knows what happened tonight. I am calling Mr Black to my office to see if he can confirm your story, or perhaps even tell me the truth. Then again it's Sirius, so maybe not,' the Professor informed them.

'Um I don't think you should bother Sirius,' James said, suddenly realising that Sirius was properly very drunk on the floor somewhere. A paralytic Sirius, puking and spitting in McGonagall's office, was not going to help their case.

'Why ever don't you want to disturb him?' asked the Professor, who was looking between Lily and James with a triumphant smile on her face.

'Well I mean it's late-or early. You don't want to wake him do you?' James stammered, looking at everything other than McGonagall.

'I do now,' she replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Er Mr Black,' muttered McGonagall hesitantly, staring at him from across her mahogany desk and trying to remain professional. 'I would like to ask you some questions.'

'I didn't do it,' Sirius replied instantly, raising up his hands and giving her scouts honour.

'I didn't imply that you did, although you obviously have done something,' she replied as Sirius shifted uncomfortably before beaming at her.

'Of course not Minnie,' he hiccupped, blinking several times to try and focus on the Professor. She scowled.

'I would like to ask you about the events of this evening,' she stated coldly, examining the swaying Sirius through her glasses. He was unusually pale and his eyes appeared blurry and unfocused.

'The events? What you- hiccup- mean?' he asked confused.

'Between Lily and James?'

'Oh that. Well they were like making out in the corner like all night. From what I could see of them anyway. Everything is kinda- hiccup- blurred… wow you got four eyes. That's funny,' he trailed off, slanting his head and leering at the Professor, a bemused smile on his face.

'That is _not _what I meant Mr Black. What the hell is wrong with you now?' McGonagall shrieked causing Sirius to brake out in manic laughter.

'I have no idea what your talking about,' he chirped happily.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground rubbing his head.

'What was _that_?' cried the Professor, beginning to lose her patience. She leant over her desk and looked down at Sirius, who was laying flat on his back on the floor.

'Oh er- I have…narcolepsy. You know awake one minute, asleep the next,' he burbled groggily. She stared at him sceptically, her eyes narrowing into slits.

'Well that would certainly explain why your always napping during my lessons,' she muttered raising her eyebrows as her nostrils seemed to flare. It was as though they were sniffing something out. 'Have you been drinking?'

'Absolutely not,' he exclaimed, burping loudly.

'Black it is 3.30 in the morning and I really don't want to question you on your drinking habits. Just tell me why Lily and James were in the middle of the school, in the dead of the night,' she breathed, her voice dangerously low.

'It's not their fault. I mean Annabel planned it,' coughed Sirius, clutching his throbbing head.

'Annabel set Nifflers on them?' McGonagall asked.

'Er what?' murmured Sirius confused. He glanced around wildly, looking for cameras.

'Mr Potter informed me that himself and Lily were cornered by them, thus leading them into the castle,' explained McGonagall, triumphantly. Sirius coughed.

'Oh yeah. I mean of course. Yeah one Niffler was _called_ Annabel which is why I said it was her fault. Annabel is like the- uh- leader of the Nifflers. Yeah that's right,' Sirius said, smiling innocently.

'A likely story. You should try using you common sense Mr Black'

'Why is it called common sense when its so rare? Uh ok I don't feel so good,' Sirius grumbled, suddenly flinging his head forward and puking loudly onto McGonagall's floor as she stood motionless in shock. Clasping his throat he looked up at her through his sweaty hair dangling in front of his eyes. 'El Nino Made Me Do It.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'I wonder how Sirius is getting on?' Lupin asked glancing at the clock.

'To be honest, I'd rather not know. Did you see the state of him? McGonagall's going to kill him and then she's going to kill us,' James moaned, burying his head in his hands. He glanced up at Lily who was holding herself protectively. She kept on flinching at though being hit by an invisible whip but had remained silent. James didn't have the heart to ask her what happened with Snape. He didn't think that he could handle it.

'Hmm I wonder if he's wearing a pink thong?' Shannon asked, dazed. She looked around the now deserted common (except them of course) and found four surprised faces staring back at her.

'What?' she yelped. Lupin shook his head.

'He probably is. I wonder what happened to Snape and Annabel?' Remus questioned, looking at Lily and James who shrugged. They didn't seem to be in the talking mood so he decided to change tact. 'How bout you try and contact Sirius through your mirror?' he suggested.

At this comment James's face lit up. Of course. He could connect Sirius through a small pocket mirror that each of them had. They often used them to talk to each other when they were in separate detentions.

Pulling his out of his jeans pocket, James called for Sirius. Within seconds Sirius's head appeared on the screen instead of his own reflection.

'Hi. This is Sirius. I'm not here right now : If you are Porn Weekly, I already sent the money. If you are my parents, please send money. If you are Gringotts, you didn't lend me enough money. If you are my friends, you owe me money. If you are a female, don't worry, I have plenty of money. Hope you will see my gorgeous self soon. Ta ta.'

With that the message finished and James's own stunned face was staring back at him.

'Porn Weekly?' spluttered Shannon, laughing.

'Yeah he sends off for it every week,' explained Lupin deadly serious. At that moment the portrait hole swung open and Sirius staggered in, smiling distractedly.

'Sirius. What happened?' yelled James jumping to his feet. Sirius moaned, clasping his hands over his ears.

'Nothing. I think I'm going to bed,' he said, edging away from James.

'Oh my god! What did you do?' asked James worriedly.

'The cliff notes version. I told her you and Lily were making out and that she had four eyes. I then told her that one of the Nifflers that supposed attacked you was called Annabel and that I had narcolepsy because I collapsed. And to top it all off, I puked on her. Lots,' Sirius moaned, staring at the floor in guilt.

'You what?' yelped James.

'Well I'm going to bed,' laughed Sirius turning on a heel and practically flying up the stairs, which in his state, was quite an achievement.

'Sirius!' called James.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Miss Evans. Mr Potter and Mr Black. I'm sorry for dragging you got of bed again, where you were apparently trying to hide Black, but you need to know your punishment. You shall all receive a weeks worth of detentions and will have to take care of our new exchange student,' said McGonagall staring at each of them in turn.

'I wasn't out in the middle of the night. Why am I getting punished?' spluttered Sirius who had barely escaped the wrath of James.

'Mr Black. Do you really need to ask that question?' the Professor replied coldly, looking him up and down. His party clothes were ripped, stained with beer and had sick dripping off them. His face was hot and sweaty and he could hardly stand.

'Fine. Then who's the new student?' he hiccupped, trying hard not to vomit again.

'Vixen Rogue,' said McGonagall, waving her arm towards a new arrival in the room. Sirius's mouth dropped open.

To be continued…

A/N This chappie is up obviously. Sorry not a lot happens in it but the next one introduces the exchange student properly plus James and Lily deal with what happened at the part. Its 'That Old Black Magic' and its called that for a reason. Snape and Annabel will be bck!

Thanks to all the great reviews. Tell me what you think of the previous chapters and if the newest ones are better or worse. Until tomorrow properly xxxxxxxxxxx


	21. That Old Black Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created as well as Vixen Rogue.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'Bewitched' chap 22.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **25 **chapters long.

I'm having the computer unplugged for a few days so it's going to take longer than usual to update. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 21: That Old Black Magic

'Well bonjour madam,' simpered Sirius silkily, flashing a small wink at the new exchange student the next morning.

Vixen raised her finely plucked eyebrows as smiled at him uneasily, her long hair swishing in front of her pale face. Her eyes were so brown they were almost black, but glittered with life as she smiled. Her white teeth seemed to glow against her pink lips that were shining in the sunlight. Her golden locks, reflected off the goblets nearby and her entire body seemed to radiate soft white light. It was as though she was surrounded by an golden aura. Just like an angel.

'Er yeah bonjour,' she replied hesitantly, looking at him from beneath her lashes. Her voice was sulky and thick with a European accent, making her sound exotic and sexy. Sirius beamed.

'So how was in France?' he asked, slipping down next to her at the breakfast table. Vixen glanced at Lily uncertainly, who smiled back.

'I wouldn't know. I've never been to France,' she said, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

'But your French,' Sirius exclaimed.

'No I'm Italian,' Vixen corrected, narrowing her eyes at him.

'Oh. Right. I knew that. What I was meant to say was-' he started, suddenly looking at James for support. Sirius didn't know a word of Italian.

James grinned and bent down to whisper in his ear.

'-olla,' Sirius declared after a moment.

'That's Spanish,' Vixen told him. Sirius turned and glared at James who laughed back.

'Er yeah. I was just teaching you Spanish, you know. Another language is always useful,' Sirius chuckled uneasily, looking at the floor. James sniffled another laugh, shoving food in his mouth quickly. After finally managing to discuss the events of the previous night to Lily he was relieved to know nothing happened, and her vice versa.

'Yep. That's you Sirius. Always looking out for the education of the community,' Lupin said sarcastically, causing Sirius to shoot a Avara Kedavra (A/N SPELLING! I can't be assed to go get a book) look at him. Vixen chuckled.

'Please tell me Sirius isn't the brains of the group. Oh and speaking of: how are you from last night? When I arrived you didn't look so good,' Vixen purred, gazing intently at a flinching Sirius.

The night before, as well as his splattered clothes, pale skin and sweaty face, Sirius had begun drooling the moment Vixen arrived. It can't have been a good image.

'I was- er- feeling unwell, but I'm okay now,' he said smiling. This was a complete lie. He had been ill the previous night but it was due to excessive alcohol consumption and he was still feeling crappy. James had to force him out the bed with a crowbar that morning.

'Yeah. I wonder why you were feeling ill?' Lupin said quietly, causing Vixen to turn around and look at him. Remus's face instantly turned a beacon red under her gaze.

'Why?' she asked, looking from Sirius to Lupin.

'Because I was poisoned by these criminals,' Sirius replied quickly through gritted teeth, nodding intently at Lupin. 'It was very traumatic.'

'Aw if there's anything I can do,' she offered, staring sympathetically at him and patting him on the back. He sniffled sadly, as though he was a wounded puppy and smiled bravely. The others glared at him unbelievably.

'Thank you,' he burbled, putting his head in his hands. He was milking it for all it was worth and it was working. A second later his shoulders began to shake and Vixen hugged him, obviously thinking he was crying.

She was right. He was crying: with tears of laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'He'll be crying for real in a minute,' muttered Snape evilly, watching the proceedings from his breakfast table. Annabel smiled.

'And whys that?' she asked, looking at her partner in crime with anxious eyes.

'You'll see,' Snape replied bitterly as James and Lily kissed. They had obviously talked about the last night and were fine again. Despite Snapes best efforts, so far they had remained together. If he couldn't break them up then at least he could make them miserable.

Extracting his wand from the depths of his robes he quietly began to murmur a long incantation he had been working on for a while. James and Sirius would finally pay…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

'-And that's when it happened,' Sirius bawled, concluding his story on how he was supposedly 'poisoned.' If anyone had been poisoned it was the girls _Sirius_ had bewitched, not the other way round.

Then suddenly Sirius's hidden face seemed to turn a deep red through his hands and he wailed pathetically. Lupin stared at him. He didn't think Sirius would take it that far.

Before anyone could comment his fake cries had turned into real sobs and tears began spilling down his checks. Vixen moved back uncomfortably, unsure of what was happening.

'Sirius you can stop now,' Lupin said, glancing around nervously as people began to stare.

'I can't,' Sirius chocked, his eyes watery and red.

'What do you mean you can't?' Lupin hissed at him, causing Sirius to weep louder in despair.

'Don't shout. Your upsetting me,' he replied shakily, backing away from Remus in fear.

'James help me,' Lupin cried, rounding on his friend, who stared back blankly.

'What? Oh my god Sirius is crying,' James said.

'You noticed?' Lupin rolled his eyes sarcastically, looking at Sirius who was trying to mop his dampened eyes in his robes. This caused him to spill his pumpkin juice over the table and shriek in horror.

'Now look what you made me do!' Sirius cried, tears again beginning to spill down his cheeks again.

'Calm down!'

'I can't. My robes are- all soggy and wet now,' Sirius sobbed, large red bags starting to develop under his eyes.

'James do something,' Vixen yelped worriedly as students around them began to look over. She looked over at James whose face was blank and distracted.

'I'm sorry. Do I know you?' James answered, looking at her strangely.

'Yeah. I'm Vixen remember. The exchange student,' she said confused.

'What exchange student?' he stammered, looking at her seductively, a smile suddenly spreading across his lips. He had apparently completely forgotten that his girlfriend was standing next to him.

'James don't be stupid. Help us with Sirius,' Lily snapped, waving her hand dismally at his friend who had dissolved into more tears, as Lupin tried desperately to calm him.

'I didn't give you permission to call me James, Evans,' James sniped nastily causing Lily to look at him in shock.

'What?' she stammered. James was acting like he did years ago: petty, arrogant and nasty.

'You heard me. Since when were you ever nice to me,' he sneered smiling sweetly at Vixen, who to Lily's surprise smiled timidly back. Lily knew that James was hurt by the way she had rejected him in the past, which is the main reason on why he used to pick on her. She always used to make him feel terrible and therefore he had become nasty and vindictive towards her; but that had been ages ago.

'What are you talking about?' Lily asked, beginning to panic. Sirius was having a nervous breakdown and James had apparently lost his memory. This was not good.

'You pranked me yesterday and now your being nice to me. It took me ages to wash the slime out my hair,' James said coldly. Lily gasped. James was referring to events that had happened months ago. At the end of last year.

'Remus!' Lily called shakily, backing away from James who was leering unpleasantly at Vixen.

Lupin looked up to find Lily staring watery eyed at James, who had slung his arm around the giggling Vixen. Sirius seeing this also, howled audibly causing James to look over in his direction.

'I liked her,' Sirius blubbered, looking through blurry eyes at Vixen.

'Sirius! Your crying!' James said, surprised.

'Oh well spotted,' Lily snapped acidly, her heart breaking in two as James glared at her.

'But James you said that a minute ago,' Lupin said mildly. James appeared just as surprised as he had the first time he seen Sirius crying. His memory had turned into a sieve.

'I did,' James replied, looking around wildly as though he was somewhere else.

'What?' barked Remus, looking at Lily.

'I think he's lost his memory,' she said sullenly, staring at the floor and away from the now cuddling James and Vixen. Lupin stared at her in surprise and then to James who was flirting with Vixen.

'Obviously. Ok break it up,' Lupin interrupted, walking between them. Now that James had forgot about his girlfriend he had begun making moves on Vixen, none the wiser about the crying Sirius and Lily.

'I don't get it. He was fine a minute ago,' Lily snivelled, glaring resentfully at Vixen who had finally pried herself away from Lily's boyfriend.

'There's nothing wrong with me!' cried James in defence.

'Oh really. Then what's her name,' Lupin asked, raising his eyebrows and pointing at Vixen.

'How am I supposed to know that? I've never meet her before,' James replied. Lupin groaned. This was worse than he'd thought. Not only had James lost his long term memory but he forgot everything that happened more than 20 seconds before. He could not remember anything for more than a minute.

'You just met her,' Lupin said tiredly after a second.

'Met who?' said James glancing around 'are you talking to me? Hello, confusion.'

'I'm going to kill whoever's done this,' wept Sirius, unable to make it sound threatening due to the fact that he was bawling in his robes.

'Oh my god!'

To be continued…

A/N I know this is a confusing chapter. But just to clarify:

-James has lost his memory and Sirius is emotionally unstable thanks to a spell Snape cast on them.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I didn't update as quickly as usual. My computer was unplugged sobs. I will make it up to you.

Please review I love to read your comments.


	22. Bewitched

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created as well as Vixen Rogue.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'Heading for a Fall' chap 23.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **25 **chapters long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 22: Bewitched

'Okay, not that this isn't funny but making them miserable for a few days is not going to do a whole lot of good. Once they figure out how to counter your magic, everything will be back to normal,' said Annabel, gazing intently at the pacing Snape. He smiled slightly.

'Do you really think I would have left it here? No. My plan is not yet complete. I will make sure they pay for what they've done and memory loss and crying fits is just the beginning,' smirked Snape, whirling around to face a anxious Annabel.

'What do you mean?' she asked, her eyes glinting in excitement.

'Sirius is unable to go a minute without breaking out in tears. He's pathetic and vulnerable, therefore easily defeated. Usually anger is what drives him, makes him strong. Without that he is weak. James, on the other hand, cannot remember anything that happened in the last few months. He has no recollection of his relationship with Lily and no memory of my previous plans. Even if the others inform him, he will forget. When I challenge them to the final battle, with useless crying and with no idea what's going on, they will be unable beat us…'

'Us?' cried Annabel…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'This is getting ridiculous. Sirius snap out of it,' yelled Lupin, taking a snivelling Sirius by the shoulders and shaking him, hard.

'Your hurting me,' he wept, looking at Lupin with watery eyes.

'What's wrong with Sirius?' asked James, looking at his surroundings with confusion. They had now retired to the Head's common room to get some peace and figure things out. Lily had to give them the password, for James had no idea what it was. He didn't even remember becoming Head Boy.

'Read your notes,' Lupin stated in response. With that James looked at the notes in his hands and scanned them quickly.

It had all the main events drafted down in the last few months and would hopefully keep him aware enough to string a decent conversation together, without forgetting the topic.

'Vixen, right?' James muttered, pointing at the timid looking exchange student. She nodded. 'How come you know what's going on?'

'Because she was there when you were hit with the spell, or whatever else did this to you,' Lupin answered as James began scribbling it down. He was unsure about what to do. They decided not to tell the teachers and work things out on there own. Getting McGonagall involved would just complicate things.

'Sirius, what are you doing?' asked Lupin, looking at Sirius who had began trying to fix himself in the mirror while trying to stop the tears.

'Keeping up appearances. You know, to show the person that did this to us that it didn't effect us,' Sirius mumbled, glancing quickly at Vixen.

'But there not here,' Lupin muttered. It was obvious that Sirius was just trying to look decent for Vixen but he was failing miserably. His tear stained cheeks and red eyes gave the impression that he was some sort of monster. This was not good considering the night before he had looked awful too.

'Yea I know,' Sirius choked sadly, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

'Where's Lily?' murmured James, reading the note on the top of his parchment saying that Lily was his girlfriend in big capital letters.

'She gone to the library to get some books on what happened to you and- uh- Sirius,' said Lupin, looking at Sirius who was huddled on the floor, crying silently.

'Oh,' James replied, staring off into the distance. Everyone fell quiet and the only sounds could be heard was the soft weeping of Sirius.

With what seemed like a hour later the portrait swung open and Lily entered, carrying a stack of books.

'Did you find anything?' cried Lupin immediately, bounding towards her and helping her with her heavy load.

'Yes. I didn't have time to read everything properly so I brought the information up here, but basically the spells can be broken. It would have to take a significant event to jog James's memory and Sirius has to feel a moment of true happiness to return to normal. If they do this they will overpower the spell.'

'There's nothing wrong with my memory. What spell? What are you talking about?' James enquired, looking at everyone in the room suspiciously.

'Read your notes,' Lupin repeated tiredly. He'd said that to James about one hundred times already and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time either.

'Ok James, copy down everything I just said,' Lily told him as he began to scribble quickly. With that she turned to Lupin. 'So how bad is Sirius?'

'In a word: bad,' he answered, glancing over at Sirius who was extracting some more tissue out a Kleenex box.

'Who could have done this?' Lily muttered.

'Snape,' James announced instantly. Lily and Lupin both turned to look at him.

'Why did you say that?' Lupin asked with interest. Despite his lack of memory it was weird that James's mind automatically thought of Snape in a crisis.

'No reason. It's just it says here that he's been trying lots of stuff in the past week to get at us. Maybe this is another plan,' James retorted as the others looked at him in surprise. Even Sirius had stopped crying and was listening intently.

'He's got a point,' Lily said after a moment, 'thanks James.'

'Thanks for what?' he replied blankly, having obviously forgotten what he'd just said.

'Never mind,' Lily smiled, bending down and kissing him sweetly on the lips. He stared at her in complete shock. Why was Lily Evans, the girl that hated him, being nice to him?

'Read your notes,' Lupin chuckled in answer to James's stunned expression.

'Sirius what do you think?' Lily muttered, trying to block a silent Vixen out of what was happening. Throughout she had remained quiet and had not spoke during the conversation. However she was still eyeing James with lustful eyes.

'But we already kicked Snapes sorry ass,' Sirius sniffled, referring to saving Lily from his clutches. Well, Sirius personally hadn't done anything, but Lily had escaped all the same.

'Yes well, he's got the help of another sorry ass,' Lupin snorted. 'Wait, that didn't come out right.'

'I'm going to kill him,' Sirius wept, trying and failing to sound menacing.

'This Snape guy, whose help has he got?' asked Vixen, speaking up for the first time.

'Annabel's,' Lily answered coldly. Vixen was still trying to catch the eye of her boyfriend who still remained naive. He didn't realise that Vixen was trying to get his attention.

'Whose Annabel?' James asked suddenly. He was following the conversation slowly, trying to piece things together and write them down before he forgot. However it wasn't working due to the fact that he couldn't remember that he was actually supposed to be noting things down for more than a second.

'Read your notes,' both Lily and Lupin cried in response.

'We really need to sort this out. What significant event is big enough to return James's memory? And how's Sirius going to achieve happiness while he's breaking down in sobs every minute?' breathed Lupin in despair.

'Hey! I am not!' whimpered Sirius in defence.

'Please Sirius. Who you kidding?' Lily said, causing Sirius to try and stifle a sob. It didn't work. Within seconds he had broken down into full scale waterworks.

'Oh Sirius. She didn't mean to be horrible,' Lupin said mildly, trying to block out Sirius's uncontrollable wails.

'Look. I think we should divide and conquer because if you upset Sirius anymore you may as well kill me yourself,' spoke Lupin, screwing up his face as Sirius continued to cry behind him.

'Okay. What do I do?' Lily asked.

'You go up to the bedroom and make James remember, understand?' he replied, glancing at James who was being approached by Vixen. Lily looked at them stonily as James tried to bat her off, with no idea what was going on.

'Yes…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape laughed. He was going to enjoy cursing his enemies. All he needed to do now was challenge them.

'Snape, right?' called a sultry voice from behind him. Whirling around he turned to look at the intruder and gasped.

She was tall and blonde and looked like a model. The soft light emanating from her radiated attractiveness. He recognised her. She was the new exchange student. Vixen.

Before he could say anything she spoke.

'I'm here to help…'

To be continued…

A/N Short chapter I know but I couldn't help it. Next one should be up soon, its called 'Heading for a Fall' where Annabel isn't the only one helping Snape for James's affections.

Please review and until soon…xxxxxxxxx


	23. Heading for a Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created as well as Vixen Rogue.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'Midnights Man' chap 24.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **25 **chapters long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 23: Heading for a Fall

'This is stupid,' Lupin muttered, glancing at Sirius who was again snivelling on the sofa.

'I'm not stupid,' he grumbled, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched Lupin, try to cheer him up.

'I didn't say you. Ok how 'bout this. Knock knock…'

'Who's there?' Sirius burbled.

'Doctor…'

'Doctor who?'

'You just said it,' concluded Lupin, looking at Sirius expectantly. His friend blinked away his tears for a second then spoke.

'I don't get it,' Sirius whimpered, breaking out in full baby sobs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'How about this?' Lily said, showing James a picture of himself with his Head Boy badge pinned to his chest.

'Nope. Doesn't ring a bell,' he chirped, lying out on his bed watching Lily snuffle through his stuff, looking for things to jog his memory.

'This?' she asked holding up a picture of him and Sirius water skiing over the summer. Well James was skiing, Sirius was falling off.

'What was the question?' he asked confused about what was going on. Lily sighed.

'Read your notes,' she breathed, turned her back to him and continuing to rummage through his trunk.

'So you're my girlfriend right?' he asked suddenly, scanning quickly over his notes and raising his eyebrows.

'Yes.'

'When did that happen?'

'About two weeks ago after you saved me from being raped,' Lily answered, turning to him.

'Have we- you know?' James questioned, looking at her intently. She blushed.

'Yes,' she mumbled, quickly busying herself with the mess on the floor.

'Interesting,' muttered James.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Any luck with James?' Lupin asked as James and Lily descended the staircase.

'What do you think?' Lily answered, approaching Sirius who sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Surprisingly he wasn't crying.

'That's a no then. Well I managed to stop Sirius from crying for now, but as you can see, he's not going to hold out for long,' Lupin said, nodding towards a sniffing Sirius.

'Where's Vixen?' Lily asked, looking around for her.

'She's gone to get something to eat,' Lupin said, plopping himself down on a chair in exhaustion.

'Who's Vixen?' James muttered, confused.

'Read your damn notes James,' Lupin snapped, causing Sirius to wail in despair once again.

'No need to be horrible to him,' Sirius spluttered, his shoulders shaking slightly with sobs.

'Horrible to who?' James asked.

'Read your notes!'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'What do you want me to do?' Vixen asked, looking at her new ally with narrowed eyes. She hadn't been at the school for long, but she knew a mudblood when she seen one. Lily Evans was a ugly tart and didn't deserve the love of a pureblood. Yet she had it.

James Potter was undeniably cute, but Vixen was more concerned with Lily. Her father had always told her that the best way to watch the enemy, was to hide in plain sight. And that is what Vixen had done.

She had become a Gryffindor and had befriended them, enabling her to get easy access to mudblood's such as James's little whore. Lily Evans was going to pay and the easiest way to do that, was through James.

'I want you to report to me how they're getting on with the spells? Tell me if they have made any progress for tonight I challenge them,' Snape replied…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'I really think you should go and have some dinner,' simpered Vixen, twenty minutes later. She needed them to see Snape, so he could confront them. If they didn't, another plan would fail.

'Hmm. Maybe your right,' Lupin said tiredly, putting down the puppets he was using to try and make Sirius laugh.

'Hey! I want to see Gapy and Grumpy. I like them,' Sirius protested, pointing to the hand made puppets in Lupin's hands. They were basically two socks with holes in as eyes that Remus had created.

'No come on. We are going to dinner. Just try not to cry,' Lupin said, extracting the socks from his hands and throwing them down onto the table. Sirius shrieked.

'Your hurting them!' he wept.

'I _really_ need to get out of here,' Lupin stated, pulling Sirius by the arm and heaving him off the chair, despite his whimpering protests. Normally if Lupin would of done this he would of got a smack in the face, but Sirius was now to soft to bother.

'No!' he moaned, trying to pull back.

'This is going to be worth it,' Lupin said mildly, smacking Sirius upside the head and causing him to howl in pain.

'You hurt me!' he yelled, causing Lupin to see a spark of anger in Sirius's eyes that he hadn't seen since the spell had been cast. Lupin backed off in shock.

'Hey! I think we've had a break through!' Lupin called. James, Lily and Vixen all turned round, looking at him in surprise.

'What? What is it?' Vixen prodded eagerly.

'Anger. I saw anger. If you get Sirius really angry he's not as useless,' Lupin explained, looking at Sirius whose eyes were damp, but not watering. He was rubbing his head distractedly.

'Well that's good news. Lets go down to dinner and talk about it,' Vixen said hurriedly, before James or Lily could respond. But surprisingly they nodded…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'I'm still thinking of ways to cheer Sirius up but nothing seems to be working. I shut him up for a bit with those puppets but he's still not cured,' Lupin said, looking over at Sirius who was shovelling food down his mouth as tears poured silently down his cheeks.

'Obviously,' replied Lily, glancing at him too.

'Whys he crying?' James asked, shuffling through his papers. 'It says here that Sirius was devastated by the cruel treatment of some people called Grumpy and Gapy but nothing else.'

'Its on the back, the bits about Annabel and Snape,' Lily pointed out as a shadow crossed their table.

Looking up they seen Snape leering at them cruelly.

'Talking about me, are we?' Snape laughed coldly, his icy gaze sliding across James, Sirius and Lily.

'Yes and about how you cursed them,' Lupin replied stonily, turning around to face him. With that James looked through his notes, trying to grasp what was going on. However at the top it said _Don't ask questions, just do as Lily and Moony say._ Reading this he chose to remain silent.

'You mustn't jump to conclusions Mr Lupin,' Snape sneered.

'Did you want anything besides a punch in the face?' James said suddenly. He had no idea what was going on but knew that Snape's reasons for talking to them can't be good.

'Reclaimed your memory yet Potter?' he replied coolly.

'Huh?' was James's reply. He thought nothing was wrong with his memory.

'Read your notes,' hissed Lily.

'Does it say in those notes of yours Potter, about Lily cheating on you in the last week? Twice?' Snape sniggered, casting a wink at a disgusted Lily. James looked around. There was no point in explaining it to him, because he would forget it all anyway.

'Ok do you wanna punch him, or shall I?' Lupin growled, his werewolf half coming through. Snape raised an eyebrow.

'All I wanted to do was challenge you to a little duel tonight, James and Sirius,' Snape muttered quietly.

'How's that going to work? You can't have two on one,' Lupin said.

'Don't worry. I've got that covered,' he replied.

'We will do it!' declared James, with no clue in what he was signing up for. All he knew was that Snape had a sneer on his face that he wanted to wipe off.

'You will?' cried Lupin, looking at James.

'Brilliant. At twelve then in the Room of Requirement,' Snape said, turning on a heel and exiting before they could change their minds.

'James what did you do that for?' Lupin yelped, glaring at a blanked face James.

'What for?' he replied.

'Oh god help us,' Lupin groaned…

To be continued…

A/N The next chapter is when everything kicks off. The whole story has been leading up to it.

Upcoming chapter: Midnights Man

I hope you enjoyed it. If so please review! More soon xxxxx


	24. Midnights Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created as well as Vixen Rogue.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 20+ chapter fic** but I'm considering making it longer. Sorry for adding more again. Upcoming chapter is 'Over the Rainbow' chap 25 (the finale! Really this time). Only one chapter left.

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **25 **chapters long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

Chapter 24: Midnights Man

'Why do you need me?' Annabel asked, watching Snape who was eyeing the clock excitedly.

'The duel has to be two on two. Don't worry I'm sure the only thing Sirius will be able to do is spurt water at you. He won't be able to work any threatening spells in his condition,' Snape sneered, laughing at the mere thought of it.

'What about Potter?' Annabel continued, desperately uneasy about the upcoming night. Nobody ever got away with hurting the Marauders, as she knew too well.

'I'll handle him. I will have my revenge on him, and you on Sirius. James will have no idea what's happening. By the time he grasps the situation it will be too late,' he replied.

'But Vixen said that they realised that if Sirius gets angry then he can still challenge us,' Annabel pointed out, not wanting to give up her protest. Snape glanced at her.

'Maybe, but momentary anger will not empower him for long. Only true happiness can counter the spell for good,' Snape said slowly, obviously weighing out the chances of Sirius having a sudden burst of rage. If he did, he knew that Annabel would be no match for him.

'So they know how to counter it?' she continued. Snape nodded.

'Yes, Vixen told me. But don't worry there is no way they will be able to lift it by tonight…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'There is no way we can lift the spell within…an hour,' Lupin cried, looking down at James and Sirius who were sitting on the sofa, looking up at him expectantly.

'It's useless,' Sirius wailed, burying his head in his hands.

'Don't cry! Don't you dare cry!' Lupin warned, causing Sirius to whimper in response.

Picking Gapy, Sirius's favourite puppet sock, off the table, Lupin advanced on his weeping friend and smacked him repeatedly over the head with it. 'Pull yourself together man!'

'Uh Remus, what are you doing?' James asked, looking at him beat Sirius with confused eyes.

'Argh! Lily you talk to them, I can't talk to them!' he replied, frustrated. It was getting them nowhere. Sirius still couldn't talk for more than a minute without finding the topic of conversation upsetting, and breaking down in tears. And well James couldn't have a decent conversation at all.

'Look. James write this down. Tonight you have to duel Snape and your both well, not on best form,' Lily started.

'That's beside the point,' James spoke up.

'How can that be besides the point?' Lily snapped, gazing at him in surprise.

'Wait. What's beside the point?' James replied.

'Never mind.'

'It's nearly time. Let's go…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Well well. Turned up have we?' Snape sniped, grinning at the new arrivals that had entered the room of requirement.

'We are not afraid of you Snivellus!' Sirius stammered, looking at his companions uneasily and losing any real conviction he had in his voice.

'Your calling me Snivellus? You looked in the mirror lately Black? Then again if you seen your reflection you would probably start to cry, if you weren't already that is,' Snape cackled, causing Sirius to sob audibly.

'Shut up Snape!' Lily called, eyeing him disgustingly and placing a supportive hand on Sirius's shoulder as Lupin growled behind them.

'You two can't help them. You have to wait outside. This is between the four of us,' Snape said, waving a dismissive hand at Annabel who had been cowering in the corner of the now massive room. She glanced up anxiously, before turning her gaze back to the floor, trying to avoid making eye contact.

'Your using that bimbo,' Lily laughed, as Annabel glowered in her direction, her head snapping up.

'Yes. Bimbos have their uses,' he replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'Shut it Snivelly,' James snarled, glaring at Snape with venom.

Considering James had no idea what was going on, Lupin was impressed with his feisty attitude.

Snape stood for a minute and looked at him.

'Shut what, Potter?' he muttered, his eyes glittering.

'Huh?' James asked, having obviously got lost in the conversation. He looked at Lupin for support, who shrugged carelessly.

'Ha. Your just as useless as that snivelling wreck over there. But enough of small talk, you two are not supposed to be here,' Snape laughed, indicating to Lily and Lupin.

Then, as though the room had been listening, they were lifted clean off their feet and were flung backwards, through the wall and into the corridor outside. The wall made a soft gurgling noise, as though it had swallowed them, and rippled slightly, before taking it's previous form.

'What? Where did they go?' James spluttered, running his hands along the place they had disappeared.

'Just outside. Don't worry,' Snape responded coldly, his eyes calculating the people before him.

Sirius had stopped crying and was still looking at the wall in shock, red rings visible under his eyes. James was glancing around, trying to figure out his surroundings as he shuffled through his notes. Snape couldn't help but smile. They looked like lost little boys.

'Let the battle begin.' Snape reached for his robes and grabbing his wand as Annabel lurched away from the sidelines, heading straight for a startled Sirius.

'What battle? What's going on? Argh!' James flung himself to the side as a blast of bright red light exploded from the end of Snape's wand and struck the wall behind him loudly. Scrambling to his feet he extracted his wand from his robes and clutched it tightly as another streak of crimson light flashed towards him.

Focusing his mind on the task at hand, James repelled the light, rebounding it off a conjured blue force field and back at Snape who side stepped it easily.

__

Wait, what's going on again? he thought, surprised by his current surroundings. Glancing to his left he saw a wailing Sirius trying to send curses at Annabel, who instead was being dosed in flowers. His weeping state stopped him from firing more fatal spells in her direction. He had no conviction behind them.

His attention was turned back to Snape as a more lethal looking silver bolt of lightning detonated next to him.

'Sirius, help!' James stammered as a wave of power that had suddenly emulated from Snape's wand rippled through the air and struck him in the chest. Feeling the air leave his lungs he flew to the wall behind him, but instead of vanishing through it as Lily and Lupin had, James hit it with a sickening crunch.

'You will now pay Potter,' Snape sniggered, advancing James who lay crumpled by the wall.

'Not if winning smiles count.' James looked up at him defiantly. Snape may have taken his memory, but he wasn't going to take his dignity.

'How dare you insult me!' Snape boomed, the volume of his voice attracting the attention of Annabel who was streaming spells at Sirius, who was dancing around them.

James shivered as Snape's cold stare caught his gaze. Although his voice had shook with pain and his confidence had been rattled, James knew that he had to stay strong. If he could distract Snape long enough, it would give Sirius the opportunity to hex him.

Looking up at his friend, James saw Sirius's reddened eyes blaze with anger through the sheen of tears as Snape raised his wand. Pushing Annabel to the side, Sirius's wand exploded, sending several different flashes of light coursing at the opponent.

With Snape's eyes fixed on James he didn't see the curses flying his way. As Annabel muttered a soft scream Snape was spurted with a fountain of rainbow water that was so strong he was knocked off his feet. Fireworks danced above his head and he was caked head to foot in flowers.

Not the fiercest spells in the world, but together they had done the trick. They had slowed Snape down.

However within seconds he had recovered. Sending a explosive charm at Sirius, Snape jumped to his feet, soaking wet with paint and wearing flowers as new hair accessories. His face was bright red with anger and humiliation that could be seen under the dye that Sirius had covered him in.

James didn't have a clue what was going on but he found it extremely funny that Snape was standing in front of him looking like some kind of demented circus clown. And apparently he wasn't the only one.

Sirius who had shot to his feet, took one look at Snape as let out a bark like laugh. His face split into a smile and his eyes glittered in amusement, something they hadn't done in the last couple of days.

With that his body began to glow, surrounding him in a deep purple aura. The reminiscence of the spell. It slowly left his body, drawing out of him like a large black cloud before it faded into nothingness.

'Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?' James's voice rung through the silence. Sirius grinned at him, the spell having been broken.

'Don't ask, just fire!' he yelled, twirling around and sending a stunning spell off to his left, striking Annabel in the stomach, as Snape gaped in surprise.

Annabel fell to the ground lifeless, as James clambered up, ducking the spells that Sirius was sending around the room.

Snape yelped as flashes of multi coloured light flew around him, rebounding off walls and exploding against the ceiling, sent by the dancing Sirius who was waving his wand around carelessly. Snape deflected a few before deciding to flee. He had a feeling that Sirius's new spells would be slightly worse than paint and flowers.

'Not so fast!' cried James and Sirius together.

Twirling around Snape saw Sirius skip and James limp towards him, wands clutched tightly in their hands. Glancing at each other they smiled.

Before Snape could react he saw various colours flare in front of him, before it all went black…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Why does he have asshole written across his forehead?' James asked, staring down at the limp and crippled Snape. He looked at though he had been attacked by someone with a hacksaw going to a costume party.

'That was you,' Sirius laughed.

'Oh,' James replied, looking unsure.

'Don't worry you'll get you memory back soon. I mean my curse was broken. Wait til I tell Moony. After all that stuff with the jokes and the puppets, he's gonna be pissed off to know all he had to do was curse Snape.'

'What am I going to do?' James asked, not wanting remain with a serious case of amnesia for the rest of his life.

'Don't worry. I'm sure Lily can refresh your memory…' Sirius said, his eyes twinkling with an idea…

To be continued…

A/N Only one chapter to go (sobs) but I have a new fic now so check it out. It's been really hard to write two at a time but anyway…

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Last chap 'Over the Rainbow' where Lily helps James refresh his memory (its M rated) and Sirius makes up for lost time.

Thanks to everyone who has been supportive. I hope you can continue. Please review!


	25. Over the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's creations. I don't own, you don't sue! I do however own Annabel as she is a character I have created as well as Vixen Rogue.

My first Harry Potter fanfic so please review, I need help with ideas! Excuse my crappy spelling and grammar for it really is not my strong point.

Note: **It's now a 25 chapter fic. This is the FINAL chapter.**

Couldn't fit everything in 12 chapters so it's going to be **25 **chapters long.

OooooooooooO

Chapter 25: Over the Rainbow

'All is good again,' Sirius sang happily, skipping out the Room of Requirement and towards a waiting Lily and Lupin. They were slumped against the wall opposite the door, each wearing a expression of relief as Sirius and James resurfaced.

'Oh my god. What happened? We were standing next to you then suddenly we were flying through the air and we landed in a crumpled heap out here,' Lily gasped, jumping to her feet and flinging her arms around a very confused James who was trying to read his notes over her shoulder. Discovering that she was his girlfriend he smiled and hugged her warmly, smelling the vanilla scent of her hair that seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't remember ever smelling it. Shrugging to himself slightly, he pecked her lightly on the lips, unsure about what kind of relationship they were involved in.

'OK get a room,' Sirius said loudly, although grinning at them.

'Um Sirius, is that a smile I see?' Lupin gasped, surveying his friend who was bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. Sirius grinned at him, his face lighting up in a happy glow despite the redness of his eyes.

'Indeed it is my chum, my pal, my old bean,' he chirped, skipping around Lupin in a circle.

'You have no idea how happy I am to hear that,' Lupin choked, looking as though he was going to break out in tears of happiness. After all the only thing he had done over the last couple of days was try to entertain a weeping Sirius with puppets and jokes. He sniffed, glad that he would never have to do it again.

'Don't cry. You'll get me started,' Sirius said causing Lupin to shoot him a warning look.

'You dare and I will strangle you with Grumpy and Gapy,' he threatened menacingly with so much conviction that Sirius jumped back in fear. He looked at Lupin in horror, clutching his chest in mock hurt.

'So evil.' Sirius pouted, unsure about whether Remus had heard him or not. Although by the death glares he was now receiving from Lupin, Sirius would bet his broomstick that he had. However Lupin chose to ignore it.

'Speaking of evil what happened to Annabel and Snape?' Lily broke through the silence, glancing at the door leading into the Room of Requirement where the enemy lay crippled on the floor. Sirius glanced at James in guilt who stared blankly back at him. Sirius sighed. He was going to have to reveal what he and James had done to them alone, considering James couldn't remember it.

'Annabel was stunned and well, quite frankly, I have no idea what kind of curses Snape was hit with. He looks like a human doodle. Not to mention he has grass growing out his ears and multi-coloured hair sprouting out his nostrils- thanks to moi. I think he was most likely hit with a stunner as well considering he's out cold… or that could just be the impact of all the curses. He was hit with a few,' Sirius said thoughtfully, scratching his head distractedly as James, Lupin and Lily all stared at him.

'Sirius how could you!' cried James, obviously not recalling that half the spells had been fired from him. Sirius gaped at him.

'You're the one who printed asshole on his FOREHEAD!'

OooooooooO

'So you left him?' Lupin asked as they walked back to the common room, all squeezed under the protection of the Invisibility Cloak.

'Well I revived Annabel so she can decide what to do with him. Mind you I don't think she even recognised him,' Sirius added as an afterthought, sniggering quietly to himself causing Lily to 'shush' him.

Rounding the corner a certain blonde appeared in front of them, his/her large blue eyes swivelling over them. Lupin, who was in the lead, stopped dead in his tracks, Sirius soon crashing into from behind, sucking in his breath audibly as he stared in horror at the new arrival. It was a certain transvestite that Sirius had 'conversed' with at The Strip, no less than two weeks ago.

Percival's nose twitched as she/he heard movement, her/his ears appearing to be flapping, trying to detect any sound nearby. With that Sirius sniffed, clutching his nose in horror as Percival flung out his hand cautiously, coming in contact with what seemed like thin air. He smacked into Lupin, who surprised by the attack, tumbled into Sirius behind him. Then like a stack of dominos, Lupin, Sirius, Lily and James all crashed to the floor, the cloak sliding off of them and falling in a silver ripple at their feet.

Percival who had scrambled up, yelped loudly, howling at the attack. The students who had all been staring in shock, snapped back to life, grabbing the coat and struggling to pull it back over themselves. Through the din the echoing voice of Filch could be heard coming closer, searching for the sound of the racket.

Giving up the battle with the tangled cloak, Sirius shot quickly to his feet, his eyes scanning the hallway for Filch. Hearing his distant footsteps, Sirius cast a warning look to his friends and hurtled down the corridor to Percival's dismay, desperate to escape the transvestite. As Lupin watched his retreating back, he suddenly wondered why Sirius had been so eager to get away. After all Remus had never met Percival.

Lupin cursed Sirius under his breath and managed to throw the cloak over himself as Filch appeared in the dark passageway. Lily and James looked at each other in horror, now being the only ones detectable. Trying to scrape his thoughts together, James threw himself and Lily to the side, behind a statue of the witch. Breathing raggedly he scrambled for the wand in his pocket, which was difficult considering he and Lily were so tightly packed together.

'What are you doing here? Your not a student,' Filch said disgustedly, scanning Percival rudely as he brushed himself off, the tight leather skirt he was wearing straining over his muscular legs.

'I'm a visitor. I'm here to see someone,' he answered in his high pitched feminine tone. Filch snorted loudly and through him a dismissive glance before searching the corridor. Percival glanced around, looking for any sighs of Sirius, having recently heard of his split with his psycho girlfriend thanks to a drunk student early that night. He/she wasn't finished with him yet.

Meanwhile Filch seemed to be debating the easiest escape route that the rule breakers had taken. Looking over the statue of the witch that Mrs Norris, who had just appeared, seemed to be circling, he approached it cautiously. James seeing this tapped it gently and muttered an incantation (A/N can't remember how to spell it), magically opening the back of the witch's hump. Lily gasped in surprise but James quickly ushered her through, leading them both into a dark tunnel just as the entrance sealed shut.

Filch flung himself behind the statue where they had just been but found nothing. Eyeing it suspiciously he and Mrs Norris went in search of the others…

OoooooooooO

'Let me in dammit!' Sirius hollered at the Fat Lady, waving his wand threateningly.

'You know I can't let you Mr Black. You have to have the password. You do not. End of story,' she said mildly, examining her fingernails. Sirius glanced back along the corridor nervously, wondering if James, Lily and Lupin had escaped all right.

He had felt guilty running out on his friends but if he had uttered a warning then Filch and not to mention Percival, would have caught him too. It wasn't his fault that they weren't quick enough to run as well. Breathing loudly he clutched his wand, trying to figure out an alternate route into the portrait hole.

'Please let me in! You know it's me,' Sirius pleaded, sticking out his lower lip and eyeing her puppy dog style. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

'On no circumstances am I letting you in. No password, no entry. It's your fault for coming back at one thirty in the morning!'

'The password's Star Wars,' Lupin's voice cried out of nowhere. Whipping around Sirius looked down the empty corridor seeing nothing.

'Moony?' he muttered uncertainly when suddenly Lupin appeared in front of him, annoyed and flustered, the Invisibility Cloak clutched in his hands. Sirius yelped in shock, falling back into the portrait of the Fat Lady who was muttering angrily. 'Are you trying to kill me?'

'Do you really want me to answer that?' Lupin said mildly, raising his eyebrows at his friend before repeating the password to the Fat Lady, who reluctantly swung open.

'I totally knew the password. I was thinking Star and Wars. I was like what could it be. I practically knew it,' Sirius huffed to himself more than anything, collapsing on a sofa. Lupin looked at him sceptically but remained silent. Sirius paused for a moment then looked around. 'What happened to James and Lily?'

'We got separated.'

'You mean you ran off and left them,' Sirius said laughing. Lupin glared at him.

'You mean just like you did.'

'Shut up! It was necessary! That was Percival.' Sirius yelled, jumping from his seat and pacing backwards and forwards.

'Oh…who's Percival? She looked a lot like a man and did you see the clothes she was wearing. They didn't suite her strong build.' Lupin said thoughtfully, recalling the person that had revealed their late night wonderings.

'That is because the she is a he. I knew it was a easy mistake to make,' Sirius grumbled, kicking the table violently as Lupin's eyes lit up in realisation.

'Wait that's the transvestite you-'

'You dare say it and I will blow your ass straight back to the Room of Requirement.' Sirius waved his finger threateningly, his eyes sparkling with anger and humiliation. Lupin smiled slightly.

'Enough with the verbal abuse. I think I liked it better when you were snivelling all over the place.' Lupin crossed his arms and stared at Sirius defiantly who poked his tongue back in return.

'Don't act all high and mighty- oh hey James. Lily,' Sirius muttered staring at the portrait hole to which they had just entered. They looked terrible. Mud and dust was coated over each of them, Lily's hair was matted, they each had sweaty red faces and both looked as though they were about to murder their friends.

'Oh thanks a lot you guys. You just left us. Talking about saving your own skin. Geez,' Lily bellowed, throwing cushions at the very sheepish looking Marauders whereas James just stared at them blankly.

'James has forgiven us,' Sirius cooed sweetly, batting his eyelashes at Lily.

'That's because James can't remember what happened!'

'Hey! Cool it Lily Flower. You will soon forgive me once you realise that I have the answer to all your problems,' Sirius beamed.

'Well I think killing you will solve all my problems anyway,' Lily threatened, glaring disapprovingly the boy before her. Sirius gulped slightly, coughed nervously, but managed to keep his composure. Instantly a cocky grin was pasted back on his face.

'That won't solve James's little problem.'

'It'll make me very happy though.'

'Look you want James back to normal then you will have to do what I say,' Sirius continued, his eyes glinting mischievously. Lily gazed at him warily.

'I will do everything in my power to remember,' James stated to his friends as Sirius raised his eyebrows sceptically.

'Yes well unfortunately everything in your power at the moment, is not a whole hell of a lot,' he commented, causing James to scowl. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at Lupin for support.

'Look James can you remember anything?' Lupin asked, surveying him through narrowed eyes. James stared at him incredulously.

'Your asking me to remember what I've apparently forgotten?'

'In other words you don't remember,' Sirius chirped as James sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

'Not a damn thing.'

'Not even the lesson last week where you forgot your homework-'

'That wasn't his fault.' Lily defended James, glaring resolutely at Sirius who was apparently trying to refresh James' memory of the last few weeks.

'-called Snape a ugly fat git-'

'Ok that was his fault.' Lily nodded sheepishly as James laughed in amusement on what he had done.

'-and blew up Malfoy's cauldron,' Sirius concluded as Lily sniffled a laugh.

'I did all that?' James asked, a fat smile breaking across his face as Lupin tutted disapprovingly. Although he had lost his memory he still found it extremely amusing that Malfoy had a face covered in sludge, thanks to him. However Lily and Lupin didn't appear to happy about it. James groaned inwardly. They hadn't changed much over the last few months, with the exception of Lily losing her ever critical 'V' to him. This was the information that surprised him the most and he just wished he could remember his 'encounters' with her.

He never imagined that Lily would like him back let alone give her virginity to him.

'Who was that woman or man or whatever the hell it was?' Lily said, the memory of the blonde biker looking woman/man crashing into them. Staring at James she failed to see Sirius shift uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly appearing to be very interested in the carpet. At that exact moment the portrait swung open and a large lean yellow haired transvestite stood in the entrance, casting her beady eyes over Sirius who smiled timidly, praying to god he would just evaporate on the spot.

'How'd you get in here?' Lily said stonily, surveying the arrival with surprise. 'Your not a Gryffindor. Your not even at school here.'

'The Headmaster has given me permission to see someone,' Percival piped shrilly, causing everyone within earshot to wince. Sirius was now trying to bury himself under the cushions of the sofa, desperate to suffocate himself.

'Who?' prompted Lupin although he had already guessed the answer.

'Me,' Sirius squeaked, practically trying to dive further into the fluffy surface of the chair, hoping that when he resurfaced they had all gone away. Unfortunately for him peeking up at the onlookers he still found a now smiling Percival looking at him wistfully and James grinning around wildly, apparently enjoying the situation despite his lack of realization. He couldn't remember that when Sirius had told him about Percival a week ago, that he had actually announced to the school that Padfoot was gay. And obviously news travelled fast.

'I was speaking to one of my clients and they told me about your new decision. They said that you had come out about your new sexuality and had suddenly started crying all the time. I'm so sorry that I got you into it and persuaded you to bat for the other side,' Percival said, approaching Sirius who was know looking at her in pure horror. EVERYONE THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!

'Batting for the other side?' James snorted as the others looked at the transvestite as though his nose had dropped off.

'Who told you that?' Sirius said shakily, his happy visage of an hour ago having vanished quickly. He did feel like crying now.

'Dunno. Some bloke that goes to this school. He was really drunk. Apparently you split from your girlfriend in light of it too,' Percival continued, completely oblivious to the looks of shock and disbelief on everyone's faces.

'He split from his girlfriend because she was a raving loony. And coming out of closet? Are you crazy? Sirius would never be gay,' Lily interjected rudely.

'He was gay enough when I met him. He came onto me and everything,' Percival explained at Lily glanced at Sirius whose face blossomed scarlet.

'Everything was blurry,' he said in defence.

But Percival didn't seem to here him. He was closing the gap between himself and Sirius slowly, a lustful look glowing from his eyes. Sirius whimpered and smiled timidly, trying to back away without being downright rude.

'Whys he smiling? If that guy was looking at me like that I'd be running as fast as I could in the opposite direction,' James addressed Lily and Lupin, trying to analyse the situation.

Sirius was edging backwards, stumping over people's belongings on the floor and trying desperately to remain upright. If he fell over he felt sure that Percival would pounce on him. He was not going to give him that opportunity as long as there was still a breath left in his body.

'Look I'm not gay!' he cried in one last attempt to save himself as nobody else seemed to be.

'It's ok Sirius. It's nothing to be ashamed of.' Percival came forward, trying to pull Sirius into a tight hug to which Sirius recoiled, glancing around wildly for any kind of weapon. However Percival did not give up. Pushing his victim to himself towards him with such force, Sirius tried to make a grab for a nearby table. His hand clasped around a candlestick and his arm was flung forward by Percival's motion, causing it to hit Percival's head with a sickening clap.

His eyes rolling into the back of his head, Percival collapsed in a heap on the floor, Sirius towering over him, a look of shock evident on his face. Lily gasped and Lupin groaned, both fixing Sirius with a beady eyed stare.

'What!'

'That's it! You are never drinking again,' Lupin called, dashing towards the prone form of Percival and checking his pulse.

'Why? It's not like I hit him over the head with a beer bottle,' Sirius whined, instantly silenced by the look on Lupin's face.

'He's alive. Just knocked out. Anyway if you hadn't got drunk and made a pass at him or her in the first place then none of this would have happened,' Lupin growled as Sirius grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

'You came onto a transvestite?' James asked, obviously completely lost.

'Yea he's bisexual,' Sirius said mildly, glancing at Percival crippled at his feet.

'Wait. He turned into a woman to be a lesbian?' James muttered as Sirius shrugged absently.

At that moment the portrait swung open for the second time late that night, to reveal none other than Vixen swaying distractedly on her feet and hiccupping loudly. She stumbled through and collapsed at James' feet to Lily's great displeasure. James looked at everybody and then at the figure grabbing distractedly at his legs.

'Um…why is there a strange lady laying at my feet?' he mumbled, looking closely at the slender body of Vixen. Her skin instead of glowing a soft bronze was a pale white, her usual glittering eyes were sluggish and dead looking and her golden hair was matted. However spitting and hiccupping on the floor, she still looked beautiful. James wondered who she was and why she was almost out cold.

'He betrayed me. He said he would not- hiccup- hurt the one pure of blood. He said it was for the other…the slime, the dirty blood,' she choked, coughing slightly and grabbing onto the hem of James' robes

'Um…what?' he said, looking around wildly. Everyone else seemed to be staring at Vixen in surprise, not having any idea what was going on as much as James.

'Tricked me…said mud blood's only. He didn't want to hurt her…his plan was to get the -hiccup- purebloods all along. Father always said never hurt somebody with blood such as your own… purebloods should stick together he said.' Vixen clenched James' robes and heaved herself up, bringing herself frighteningly close to him. Vixen glanced at Lily and scowled, her eyes shining with malice despite her drunken state.

'Vixen what's going on?' Lupin said hurriedly, trying to calm the situation.

'Her. He was supposed to get her. He never said he was after them instead,' Vixen

stammered, waving her hand dismally at Lily over James' shoulder, pressing herself up against him.

'What do you mean?' Sirius said apprehensively, side stepping over Percival's body and looking intently at the spluttering Vixen.

'Snape said! He lied! He said he was after that whore but he wanted you two.' Vixen indicated to Lily, while crying hoarsely. James looked at Vixen on his shoulder uncertainly and then back to his friends. Was someone ever going to tell him what was going on?

'Wait. You double crossed us. You spied on us,' Sirius yelped, staring at the 'angel' in disbelief.

'Not because of you. Because of the muggleborn. And now all I've done is hurt purebloods. My father always said there is disgrace in hurting your own kind. The pureblood kind,' she sobbed onto James. She stank of alcohol.

'What the hell do you think your doing with my boyfriend? You try and kill him and now your all over him. You bitch!' Lily yelled, losing all self composure and pushing her forcefully off a very confused looking James.

Vixen sobs turned in growls as she glared upon Lily, flinging her head back and flipping her shimmering hair over her shoulder. Her blue eyes that had moments before been dull and empty, erupted with life. Her anger was creating sparks around her body as though by static. At this point Lily had no doubt that Vixen was at least part Veela.

Gritting her teeth, Vixen threw herself at the opponent, sailing past James and crashing into Lily. Lily and her were thrown back, splintering a table as they skid across it, falling into a crumpled pile on the floor. Sirius yelped and watched in surprise as Lily and Vixen clambered to their feet, their wands forgotten.

Before anyone could even react Lily had reached Vixen once more, pouncing for her hair and issuing a warriors cry. Vixen shrieked by the unexpected attack and grasping on her hair as Lily pulled, frailing her legs about and finally booting her opponent in the stomach. Lily gasped and doubled over, releasing Vixen's hair and clasping her wounded body. James made to move forward, but Sirius flung out his arm to stop him.

A second later, before Vixen had a chance to recover, Lily swung her arm around and struck her clean in the face, sending her reeling backwards. Vixen lost her balance and hit the floor and Lily prepared to leap.

Before she could even move however, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards, away from Vixen who was spitting fury. Lily struggled, waving her arms and legs around but to no avail. James' arms had her clutched tightly.

Meanwhile Remus had stepped between the two and Sirius had a hold of Vixen's arm firmly.

'What the hell was that? Flying lessons?' Sirius growled Vixen, his eyes flashing in anger. How could of Vixen betrayed them?

'She deserved it,' she replied venomously, glaring pointedly at Lily who suddenly began struggling against James' strong grip. How dare she say that to her?

Sirius looked disgusted. In one swift movement he had thrown Vixen away from himself and onto the floor, where she whimpered pathetically. Lily who was still be restrained by the confused looking James glowered evilly. Vixen seeing the anger evident on Sirius' face looked to Remus for support, who looked stonily at her. In one last desperate attempt she turned to James, her lip bleeding and body swollen. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she stared pleadingly up at him. He felt Lily writhe in his arms once more.

'Stay away from my boyfriend you whore!' she squealed, kicking her legs out against James.

'Your not going to have much of a boyfriend left if you keep kicking him,' Sirius smiled slightly, watching as Lily fell limp once more. He was right. If she kept trying to kill Vixen she was going to end up killing James. Breathing in audibly, Lily tossed her head back and tried to regain her composure.

From the other side of the room, Percival gave a slight moan. Sirius glanced at him apprehensively but he was still out of it. On the other hand at least he was showing signs of life.

'Come on James. Lets go get your memory back,' Lily said, looking eyes with him and tugging herself firmly from his grip. He nodded and they swept away, Lily casting one last glare back at Vixen while taking James' hand.

Although it was dark, Lily swore she saw a glistening tear run down Vixen's check and hit the floor…

OooooooO

WARNING: Sexual content

Although Sirius hadn't actually revealed his magnificent plan about reclaiming James' memory, he had given a fair few hints. Lily felt sure she knew what to do. Reaching the common room, she took James in her arms, kissing him savagely.

He was stunned to say the least but soon responded. _Typical, _Lily thought.

James had twined his fingers into the deep red locks at the nape of her neck and was  
slowly kissing her…soft yet passionate…everyway he'd wanted to kiss her in the  
past few years. It was one of the best things he had ever felt in his life. It felt so familiar yet he couldn't remember doing anything of the sort. Lily had always hated him.

Ignoring the voice in his head that was wondering what the hell was going on, James decided to go with it.

Lily sensing his eagerness, decided to make it easier for him. Pulling away from him slightly for easier movement she unhooked her robes, letting them fall to the floor in a black puddle. James' eyes went wide as he stared at his underwear clad girlfriend and stumbled back. He was obviously hesitating.

James never dreamed that he would have Lily in this way, so he was surprised to say the least. He didn't understand what was going on.

Lily approached him slowly, putting her finger against his lips, silencing him.

'Let me show you. Trust me. I'll make you understand,' she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his neck. He glanced at her uncertainly, standing stone still, weighing out his options. He had always wanted to be with her but it had never seemed possible and here she was practically offering it to him. There was love and lust in her eyes that he had seen before, as though from a distant memory. Flashes of her emerald eyes swam in his mind, but he couldn't place when he had seen them. Previously all Lily looked at him with was anger.

Running her hands through his hair tenderly, she leaned in for another kiss. Lips sliding across his affectionately the kiss soon became more passionate. His hands had slid around her slender waist and her arms gripped around his neck, desperately pulling him closer. His fingers brushed against her bare white skin, feeling her beautiful curves gently. He didn't want to push his luck.

Lily pulled back gasping as James watched her in a hazy, drugged-like state, his hands  
still on and around her. He lifted a hand and pushed some of her hair back away  
from her face, and she her eyes fluttered closed at the simple contact. She loved him so much and she needed him to know that. She wanted to prove her love.

Grabbing his hand and leading him up to his bedroom, she felt his eyes upon her as she walked. She suddenly realised that due to his lack of memory, he couldn't remember her body. She became nervous. What if he didn't like it. After all he was far more experienced than her. She had only slept with him and that was only once.

Turning towards him in the darkened room she felt his lips brush her neck, sending butterflies through her stomach. He began to suck at her pearly skin, causing her to fling her head back for better access. Gently detangling herself from him she walked to his bed, her back facing him. Knowing he was watching she pulled back the covers and brought her hands around to her bra strap, unhooking it slowly. Without revealing anything to him, she slipped under the covers, looking at him suggestively.

He walked towards her, savouring the moment. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow like a feathery fire, highlighting her glowing white face. He could vaguely see soft red blotches down her neck and close to her chest. He hadn't actually realised that he had had been that near to her intimate parts.

Pulling off his own robes, revealing his toned and muscular chest he approached her, running his hands softly through her hair. He followed her under the covers, feeling his naked front pressed against hers. Kissing her again he ran his hands up her sides, feeling her shiver beneath his touch.

'Please James,' she muttered quietly, tugging on his boxers. His arousal was evident and it made her ache with need. She remembered her first time and how James had been of careful, concentrating hard not to hurt her. She wished he remembered it too because she was becoming frighteningly nervous. According to him their previous night together was none existent.

His lips and hands ran across her body, causing her to moan softly. Climbing on top of her, he looked down at her naked chest, causing her to blush delicately. His fingers ran over her, exploring what had been revealed to him. Glancing at her hesitantly he moved his hands between her thighs, fingering the supple material of her thong. She nodded to him, giving him permission to proceed.

Pulling her underwear down her legs he kissed her lips, reassuring her. His hands gently rubbing her he smiled as she gasped, bucking up her willowy hips towards him. Inserting his fingers in occasionally his mouth sucked on her breast, making her squirm and wriggle beneath him.

Flashes of seeing her body exposed and on the brink of rapture in this very same room came back to him, and he remembered thinking how gorgeous she was then. Flares of recognition exploded in his mind, Lily's echoing voice in his head screaming his name. He never dreamed that he would be with someone so elite and extraordinary. He had always wished that he could do this to her.

Extracting his fingers from her hot depths, he removed his boxers, watching her as she breathed shallowly, her glazed eyes staring up at him. Placing himself at her entrance he paused one last time, rechecking her decision. She nodded vigorously, gripping his shoulders as he plunged.

Within minutes they were gasped and moaning together, James' mind flickering with images as he looked lovingly at her. The Wreck, him and Annabel, Lily beside him, the broomstick cupboard and unfortunately Snape's fuming face, ran through his mind. As he came to his peck, his memory was fully restored and most importantly he had the girl he loved beneath him.

Exhausted Lily curled up to him, as he wrapped himself around her.

'I love you,' he whispered quietly into her hair as she drifted to sleep. Surprisingly she replied.

'I love you too.'

OooooooO

'Hey James my man, how are you?' Sirius chirped as he and Lily arrived to breakfast the next morning.

'Memory fully restored,' answered James, smiling at Lily who blushed at looked at the floor.

'Oh I wonder how that happened,' Sirius replied sarcastically as Lily threw him a glare. He ignored it and grabbed some toast of the table, smiling innocently. Lupin rolled his eyes, before returning to his paper.

'Yes well I also remember that despite everything your _two _dares remain incomplete. I can't believe you failed both of them,' James answered smugly. This time Sirius was the one to glare.

'Whatever,' he mumbled, stuffing his mouth full of food. James grinned madly, also reaching for his breakfast. Lupin looked up at them all, a stern look on his face.

'So have you learnt your lessons? That dares are bad,' he said pointedly causing his fellow Marauders to sigh. James chuckled lightly.

'The only thing I've learnt is to never let Sirius loose.' James ducked a flying roll sent at him by his friend while avoiding Lupin's gaze. 'Ok ok I've learnt my lesson. I'm ready for a whole new year.'

Lupin nodded approvingly, wandering what the remainder of the year had in store for them. After all they had only been back two weeks and so much had already happened. He wondered what Sirius would do next, for his fun was far from over. The year had just begun.

Kissing Lily gently on the lips, James suddenly remembered something.

'What happened to everyone that was involved with us in the last couple of weeks?' he asked, looking at Sirius who was now snorting with laughter. Even Lupin could not hide a smile.

'Uh…' The Marauders smiled at each other, relishing the moment. What did the rest of the year have in store for them…?

OooooooO

At the other end of the school, four people led on small white beds, side by side. Madam Promfrey entered the hospital wing, surveying her patients with narrowed eyes.

Snape, Vixen, Annabel and Percival all led down quietly, each sporting depressed and angry expressions, their bodies in bandages. Snape glanced at Annabel, his paint surrounded eyes glaring at her.

'This is all your fault,' he muttered…

COMPLETED!

A/N I have finally finished and I hope you enjoyed my story. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I wasn't sure how to end it. I hope this is ok. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it had been greatly appreciated! Please review and tell me what you think overall and what I could do to improve it.

If you enjoyed this fic please read by other LJ one: Whatever Rows Your Boat

Please make one final effort to review! Thank you everyone xxxxx


End file.
